


[授权翻译]Terrifying Domesticity（居家骇人二三事）

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Erik the Mafia Boss, Established Relationship, M/M, Mafia AU, Modern AU, Mpreg, Omega Charles, Pregnant Charles, VERY BLATANT MPREG, no powers, warning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik是这附近最危险、最声名远扬的黑帮老大，然而这世上最奇怪却又最奇妙的事正让他害怕着。<br/>例如：他的孩子，还有他正怀孕的伴侣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Terrifying Domesticity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241970) by [ishipitsobad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipitsobad/pseuds/ishipitsobad). 



Terrifying Domesticity

 

居家骇人二三事

 

作者：ishipitsobad

 

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

Chapter 1  
  
Erik今年38岁，在过去的岁月里他面对着这样的生活——充斥着可以夺命的危险事件，即使是最富有正义感的Alpha也会被吓尿。他见识过人性最邪恶、最残忍的一面以及诸如此类；折磨、囚禁、情感操纵等以及类似的事，这些事情对于Erik来说毫不陌生。如皮肉之伤，骨骼粉碎，内脏穿刺，关节错位对他来说，就像是每天早上要刷牙一样的例行公事，尽管现在他更倾向于当那个给别人带来疼痛的人，而不是受到伤害的那个。他对自己处于施加伤害的地位有些病态和扭曲的满足感，这与他年轻而脆弱时时常受到伤害的情形正好相反。他从不否认这是他想要的生活，因为诚实这个特质，Erik拒绝输给他赖以维持生计的邪恶。  
  
  
大多数的Alpha在Erik这个年纪，都不同程度在各自的阶级里有所成就，要么是白领，要么也好歹找了份糊口的工作，Erik和这座城市最昂贵而独特的地狱火酒吧（*）里的侍应生和经理已经混得熟到互叫名字。他拥有不下14套由欧洲历史最传统、手艺最杰出的裁缝为他量身定制的西装，还拥有世界上各种各样奢华的房产，最近买的是一套相当可爱的北京四合院。每到一座城市建立自己的势力，他的名字都会使这座城市的居民惊恐惧怕，而这也是理所当然的：他的所有财富都是在玷污人手的血和非法勾当上建立起来的。  
（*注：地狱火酒吧是一个全球社会精英聚集个国际组织。主要掌控在一些觉得自己变种能力和社会地位都远超常人的变种人的手里。《X战警：第一战》中Shaw被CIA特工Moira偷窥到秘密就是在这个酒吧。）  
  
  
通向今日成就的道路绝非平坦笔直——“通往地狱之路，皆由诸多善意铺就”(*),当Erik对抗这个世界时，他的脑子里可从未有过这个想法。在他的脑海里，只有想要证明自己而引起的杀戮欲，这也是Alpha与生俱来的本能，圈划地盘，打上标记，并且保卫它。他搭船从德国过来的时候还是个穷小子，信教，多少人用肮脏的眼神看着他，他的母亲辛苦工作也只能勉强养活他们，更别说去什么学校了，对Erik来说，当时想要通过合法手段在这个世界上成名的希望太渺茫了。所以在绝望之下，他投靠了一个疯子，Sebastian Shaw，从一个低级的小喽啰一直干到Shaw最钟爱的门徒。在Shaw宣布Erik加入他的帮派的18年后，Erik杀死了Shaw，并且用无情的铁拳夺走了Shaw的帝国。  
（*注：典出圣伯尔纳德 (Saint Bernard of Clairvaux)对圣经的解读，意为告诫世人光有好心善意是不够的，还必须将行动坚持到底；还有一个解读是好心善意也有可能带来坏结果。）  
  
  
他行遍世界，扩张地盘，并且获得了现在这些他最信任的手下的忠诚。他在短短数日内粉碎了行之于此处数世代的犯罪集团，因为一些最愚蠢的原因，比如他们的名字太荒唐了，或是他们华而不实的穿衣品味。他收割了自己冷血无情和残忍狡猾的奖赏，享受着那些让他再也不是一个毛头小子的丰厚回报以及诸如此类的事物：放纵糜烂的生活方式，奢华的五星级酒店套房，丝绸领结，还有大把急切成为他身边人的Omega。  
  
  
但是Erik没有像一般的Alpha一样在这样的堕落中迷失自己。他从未忘记自己的出身，或是成就他今日的东西。那个脸上带灰、身上的衣服破烂带缝线的男孩依然活在他的身体里，只不过现在被完美的修饰和精美的衣服掩盖伪装着。他绝不会忘记为了巩固自己的安全和财富而沾染在手的血迹污垢，而曾有一度，自己是肮脏的这个想法使得Erik阻止自己得到所有获得物中的至珍至贵——他的幸福。  
  
  
Erik今年38岁，是一个臭名昭著的黑帮老大，公平地得到自己对抗Shaw的残暴所应得的份额，这些残暴都是Shaw借助人的贪婪培植起来的。认知中，除了当他走进家门，他的两个头生儿女会直直扑向他膝前外，没有什么能把他吓得这样惊慌。Shaw狠毒的训练剔除了他的本性然后培育的那种本能，使得他命令自己要自我防御，即使是面对自己的孩子。让自己站着不动，让那两个对正常的打招呼毫无意识的小旋风像人肉子弹一样的冲到自己怀里，几乎耗尽了他身上每一丝的生命。  
  
  
今年四岁的Wanda和Pietro可是相当有威胁性，不仅是对身边其他人，对他们自己而言也是。作为人，他们可是在敲诈勒索和操纵感情上厉害的让人害怕。作为双胞胎…Erik的手下放弃当他们的保姆，而这就已经足以证明这两个小坏蛋简直就是不知悔改的小惯犯。  
  
  
他们身上的婴儿肥随着逐渐学会走路而褪去，而这些只会使得他们冲上Erik腿上的时候更痛。但是即使这些痛楚也不足以阻止这欢乐在客厅散开，他们激动地叫着：“VatiVatiVatiVatiVati! （*）”   
（*注：原文Vati为德语中爸爸的意思。）  
  
  
Erik露出牙齿笑了，他轻轻地把他们从腿上扒下来，然后蹲下来把他们拉进怀里拥抱。他们闻起来让人满足：温暖的牛奶，衣物柔顺剂，还有一点微微的巧克力曲奇味（就像他们的下午茶点心一样）。Pietro一点也不觉得呆着不动很久有什么乐趣，不一会儿他就挣脱了Erik的怀抱，像一只小猴子一样爬上了父亲的背。Wanda更像她Vati一些，小女孩很开心能被她Alpha父亲的气味环绕，这让她感到舒服。他们都非常有活力，这也意味着他们刚从午睡中醒来不久，这也就意味着Charles——  
  
  
Charles出现了，像王子一样优雅地走下楼梯，从娱乐室出来的他看上去极度凌乱，他手里抱着他们目前最小的孩子。David（*），今年一岁，温和，甜美，喜欢每周吃英格兰进口的湿乎乎的葛粉饼干，并且愉快地耐心忍受他的哥哥姐姐们的吵闹，以及不断用手在他的胖胖的小脸上戳。Erik，尽管他同样喜爱Wanda和Pietro，谢天谢地David生来就具有他的长子女们所缺少的冷静。David很少在夜间啼哭，这使得他的父母夜晚可以愉快酣睡，而且基本上他是一个不惹麻烦的宝宝。  
（*注：即X-Men系列中的神童（Prodigy），超能力为暂时复制别人头脑中的知识。）  
  
  
也真是幸亏如此，因为Charles还差三个月就能让David有幸成为另一个宝宝的兄长。  
  
  
Erik皱了皱眉，他牵住Wanda的手，同时另一只手向后托以确保Pietro不会从他背上滑下来，接着大跨两步靠近了他的伴侣。“你不该抱着他。”  
  
  
“我很好，Erik。”Charles打了个呵欠，踮起脚吻了吻Erik。尽管有些恼怒，Erik回吻了他，就好像他对这个吻渴望了一整天了。Charles闻起来好极了：热茶，柔软的床单，雨点落在干涸的土地上，而这些都包含在他天然的Omega的麝香味中，连同妊娠所带着的强烈的成熟香橙的味道。  
  
  
“把他给我，”他确保Pietro不会从他的背上掉下去后，接着伸出一只胳膊来抱David，他的小儿子也认出这是他的Alpha父亲。David，亲爱的，甜美的David，欣然到父亲的怀中，小手攥拳，急切地握紧又松开，他尖叫着表达着自己的欣喜。Erik对他微笑，被他显而易见的欣喜暖到心了。“今天表现得乖吗，Schatz（*）？”  
（*注：德语中宝贝的意思。）  
  
  
David抓着他的手指挠自己的肚子，并且开始假装一本正经地对此一言不发，以此来掩饰自己只有十三个月的事实。  
  
  
“我相信你今天过得可不比我轻松？”Charles苦笑道，但是他眼中的喜悦就连些许的疲劳也掩盖不住。Erik注意到他的手顶在自己的后腰上，以此来减轻负担。  
  
  
“嗯，”Erik含糊地应道，他向前倾了倾，让David的头能靠着自己的锁骨，以便能更好地闻到Charles。他的Omega全身颤抖了一下，耳尖因为自己Alpha的靠近都变红了。“感觉还好吗？”  
  
  
“除了显然因为照料你的小崽子而感到十分劳累外？”Charles挑了挑眉。“我觉得还不错。你未出生的小坏蛋将来铁定是个足球运动员——我都能从他踢我肚子的力道推断出来了。”  
  
  
看护两个四岁的孩子以及照顾一个一岁的孩子已经够难了——再加上因为在Erik车后座上粗心匆忙的一次而带来的空前意外的怀孕，这些使得Charles疲惫不堪。  
  
  
“回床上，”Erik亲了亲他的太阳穴，想让自己发出更多Alpha的信息素让Charles变得顺从而不那么固执。Charles用鼻子蹭Erik的脖子，吸入尽量多的信息素，就好像是某种毒品一样让人成瘾。不过考虑到信息素的作用，这么说也无妨。  
  
  
“晚餐呢？”Charles敷衍地抗议道。  
  
  
Erik转向了双胞胎。“晚饭吃披萨，怎么样？”  
  
  
“我要夏威夷披萨，但是不加菠萝，”Wanda大声说道。  
  
  
“我要肉食大餐，”Pietro坚持道，“多放意式辣香肠。”  
  
  
“都‘牙’。”David提议道。  
  
  
Erik笑了笑，嗅了嗅David柔软的亚麻色的头发。“不如我们两个都要？”  
  
  
双胞胎尖叫着表达着喜悦，并从Erik身上爬下来以便可以在客厅里舞蹈着庆祝胜利。另一方面，Charles，瞪了瞪Erik。  
  
  
“我们食品储藏室里囤着的可是比米其林三星酒店里更好的东西，而你居然把披萨快递的电话设成快速拨号了，”Charle埋怨道，不知不觉揉了揉隆起的肚子。“你妈妈一定会觉得惊骇的。”  
  
  
“她不知道就不会的啦，”Erik轻快地说，尽管Charles说的是真相。Edie（*）要是知道他儿子家现在的情况，会扭着他的耳朵对他喋喋不休唠叨上三小时。她大概还会多花一个小时责骂他给自己怀孕的伴侣吃这么糟糕的东西。  
（*注：即Edie Eisenhardt，Magneto的母亲。）  
  
  
他看的出Charles已经很累了，因为Charles没有还嘴，而是揉了揉眼睛转身走向沙发平躺上去。隆起的肚子，里面有他们最小的孩子，现在正被一件厚厚的宽松短上衣盖着，但隆起却一点没有被掩盖住。这显然让Erik有些血脉喷张，内心因为骄傲而感到炽热。这是Charles生育力的表现，也是Erik生殖力的表现，更是他们契合度的表现。  
  
  
他在沙发前跪下，David已经对Erik的手指失去了兴趣，现在正哭闹着想要他Omega父亲的气味，在Charles浅蓝色的目光中抚平自己的头发。Charles怜爱地向他眨眨眼，诱人犯罪的红唇歪歪地绽开一个微笑，他接过David，把David放在肘弯里。  
  
  
“你身上有血味，”Charles温柔地低语，David扭了扭给自己找了个更好的位置，让自己的鼻子可以埋在他Omega父亲的脖子里。“不是你的血吧，是吧？”  
  
  
对Erik而言，他爬上食物链的顶端并且招架其他对他的地盘感兴趣的黑帮老大，好像是上一世的事情了，现在，Charles和他的家就在眼前，生活的平和也只会被双胞胎狂热的自我娱乐破坏。但是对于Charles而言，因为每次Erik受伤后，他都必须照料Erik而让自己精于照料之术，那样的日子仿如昨日。  
  
  
“不是我的。”Erik双手握住Charles的手，用嘴唇抵着平滑的指关节。“一个信使的。”  
  
  
Charles对于Erik的生计一点都不陌生。事实上，为了使Erik安心，他对此的非常熟悉。他曾被几次绑架作为筹码，而他作为人质时受到的对待使得绑架他的人极度惨死。所以Charles现在对于黑帮政治了解的可比普通人多得多，而结果就是他恼怒地看了Erik一眼。  
  
  
“Erik，”他叹息道。“有人给你送信使的目的是为了相对和平的谈判，而不是为了残忍杀戮让你取乐。”  
  
  
“Stryker（*）提出了几个……毫无商量余地的要求，”Erik回忆起Stryker要求Erik交出那人换取两帮和平，下颌的肌肉都抽搐了起来。如果街上有奇装异服的Alpha告诉他Charles和孩子们一起出门时被掳走了，那么William Stryker的结果一定不会好，他会让Stryker瞎着，聋着，除了自己老二的臭味什么都闻不到。  
（*注：William Stryker，极端反变种人分子，以及他的团伙The Purifiers（净化者），坚信变种人不是人类而是恶魔的后代，需要被完全消灭。）  
  
  
Charles，谢天谢地，并没有试图猜测那些要求。或许他知道，只是不想触动Erik紧张的神经来反抗Erik。他把手靠着Erik的脸颊，拇指轻缓地摩挲着Erik的颧骨。为人父母和怀孕使得Charles身上有一种甜软的感觉，又或是只是让Charles身上的这感觉更清晰。当他们遇见时，Charles惊人地笨拙，极度热衷于调情，却又像是天真无邪的化身。他对所有人都不加分辨地认为他们是善良的，这总是会引起和Erik的争吵，Erik在Charles的标准里显然太愤世嫉俗，这点争吵的原因也就是最初他们无法忍受一起呆在同一个房间的主要原因了。但是最后，该死的流行语又一次赢了，“异‘性’相吸” 在他们之间成真了。Erik向Charles求爱，以一个Alpha对Omega的方式，即使他们的约会总是偷偷摸摸，而且总是在黑暗中，这样Erik的敌人就不会注意到Charles把他当靶子。他给Charles财富，奢华，地位……他考虑了数周自己是否有资格常伴Charles左右，因为他的过去不应使他得到这样的欢乐，但最后是一个永远的承诺赢得了Charles的心。  
  
  
这欢乐使得眼前这个可以触碰的男人正躺在他的沙发上，他们有三个孩子，笑声充满了整栋房，还有一个将要出生，正透着Charles的肚子踢着Erik的手掌。  
  
  
“你承诺过的，”Charles笑道。  
  
  
Erik回以笑容，满足而平和。“永远。”  
  
  
“不，” Charles哼哼道，“披萨。”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Erik（和他所在的社交圈）应该被这警示和预兆击醒，当他站在一池属于一个过于骄傲自大的黑帮头目的血水中时感到非常平静。他离开了这片混乱并让小弟们去清理干净，心不在焉的暗想心理学家一定可以用他的事迹大做文章。

 

“接下来是啥？”Azaael的口音同时具备着厚重但是模糊的俄国腔（但他否认有任何俄国血统，并用Beta的血统打赌），并且在他当二把手的这么长时间里，他已经被证明是最厉害最忠诚的。

 

“我要摧毁这渣渣团体。”Erik平静的说，就好像只是在菜单上点了杯咖啡。“这种会卖掉亲姐妹来赚取外快的投机者兼毒贩子对我没有任何利用价值。”

 

“即使这能赚到钱？”Azazel 并没有怂恿他进入毒品贩卖圈子的念头，但他留着那扇Erik更想要关上并完全忘记掉的门开着。是的，这是一笔有利可图的买卖，但同时不管怎么看这都是违法的，并且不管是谁叫卖这种垃圾都会产生麻烦。Erik更希望他的下属们是在完美的工作环境中，谢谢，并不用被政府狗们用一堆道貌岸然的搞笑法规去追踪他。

 

“即便这样，”Erik皱着眉，走出仓库进入阳光中。“毒品毁灭人类，而被毁掉的人做着毁灭别人的生意。我喜欢我的帝国就像现在这样，非常感谢。”

 

Azazel耸耸肩，好像在说这是你的损失，但尽管如此他还是执行了Erik的指令，吹了句不协调的欢乐调子。在以前，他的漫不经心会激怒Erik，但现在他却接受了，就当是获得一个有效率的二把手的代价吧。

 

Alex在车外等着，Erik告诉他径直开回办公室。

 

Angel匆忙地敲了敲门，然后并没有等到Erik批准就选择直接进去，在她修剪整洁的手上拿着一个马尼拉纸质的文件夹。冰冷的斥责刚到Erik的舌尖，却在看见Angel手里拿着的文件夹上浮雕着的名字时迅速的像糖果般的融化了。

 

他像一个溺水的人抓住救生索般抓过那文件夹，在一定程度上说，他们具有相似性。打开内容，第一个吸引住他视线的是一张护照大小的照片，照片上棕色的头发散乱的搭在脸上，眼睛也并不像在真实生活中那般有神采。即使在这有些绝望的护照照片上，Charles Xavier仍然像是在面试一份服装工作。

 

快速地浏览了一遍Raven上交的那叠薄薄的文件，他的一个有着鉴别卧底能力的高层下属，而这让Erik的身体产生一阵标志着解脱的颤抖。Charles Xavier没有任何麻烦甚至模糊的可疑点 (尽管Raven用荧光粉色的马克笔标出他给自己买了量多到不健康的茶，并且看上去对开门前检查一下谁在外面这件事十分漫不经心）。他很干净，和由Erik掌控的易受攻击的领域没有任何关联。

 

这并不是说Erik为了生存所做的一切都是违法的：在明面上他在各种产业里所经营的公司都足够稳固，背后也有着正规的合法的文件来证明他们是依法建立的。娱乐业，投资，出口／进口...Erik帝国的触手遍及每一个产业，而每一种都毫不延误地缴纳税费，这为他生意中肮脏的那一面建立了坚不可摧的保护墙。

 

那些进入Erik口袋里的钱法律完全动不了分毫；而他获得利润的方法，却是完完全全另外一回事了。Erik用逼迫的方式摧毁了敌对财团和帮派，在没有招来一些历史性规模的危机或引来警方的注意的前提下，利用他们自己的“投资人”和市场份额，攫取他们能提供的一切的价值直到他们无法完成日常基础运行。他为屠杀进入市场，攫取一切有利可图之物，并抛开其他的东西。为了以防万一，他确保经营是有律师的指点。要是有什么连律师都解决不了的话，就必须被除掉，并且确保不会留下线索让Erik被追踪到。

 

Charles Xavier，在一方面，是一个在世界排名前三大学教书的终身生物学教授。他拥有两个博士学位，住在优雅的富人区公寓里，并且据说还是Xavier家族遗产的继承人。他的背景是如此的干净，几乎闪着光。

 

连同Erik在两夜之前认识到的那真诚的温暖和讨人喜欢的乐观一起，Charles能在他二十八年的人生中一直保持没有被标记真是一个奇迹。

 

半小时后，Raven没有敲门就进来了。

 

“所以你有没有读我的——这是什么鬼？”

 

Erik从燃烧着的有关Charles·F· Xavier的调查报告上抬起眼皮盯着她。“怎么了？”

 

“我花了三个星期在它身上！”Raven 愤怒的嚷嚷道。

 

“这就是为什么我要把它烧了的原因。”Erik慢吞吞地说着。“我不能让任何人看到它。或者知道我对一个公民感兴趣。”

 

Raven扬起一条眉毛。“‘对一个公民感兴趣。’，真的么，Erik？你可以直接说你被他电到了，你知道的，我不像Azazel，Alex, Angel, Emma和其他一打人一样还不知道你对这个Omega的感觉。你得承认，他很可爱。但他的穿衣品味烂的离地狱就一步之遥。”

 

Erik愁容满面，“那请告诉我，他们到底是怎么知道我的……兴趣所在的？”

 

“你在休息时间去了一间大学的酒吧喝了两小时酒，回来后不是发号施令也不是获取预案，你让我去，我引用一下：‘调查一下Charles Xavier的屁股。’然后继续盛情介绍他包裹在宽松卡其色布料里的屁股有多么难以置信，而从技术上说这肯定不会是因为那不怎么性感的衣服面料，以及他闻着有多迷人——”

 

Erik用无情的瞪视打断了她，以掩饰那随着阴郁的火焰而爬到他后颈的尴尬。“够了。你没有其它事情要做了吗？我雇你来是干什么的？”

 

“噢，”Raven咕哝着,带着微薄的歉意嘲讽地行了个礼并跨步离开。“没必要把你的丁字裤扭成一团。”

 

“停止八卦！”Erik向她吼道。

 

她也吼了一些令人费解的东西，然后Erik倒回到椅子上，闭上眼哀悼那些他不必提高声音都可以建立威信与尊敬的日子，那些逝去的时光。

 

在他的桌上，这张Charles Xavier的护照大小的照片里，那个男人有着蓝宝石般的璀璨眼眸，他弯弯的像拐杖糖一样的唇向他回以微笑。

 

Erik并不喜欢拥挤的地方，因为这意味着这地儿可能会有的身体接触和对于有着敏感鼻子的Alpha来说无法抵抗的气味。任何一点极小的暗示对他来说都太过强烈，使他想起当他有其他事要向前看时不想记住的东西，尽管他无法忘记，它们织成的记忆能燃烧他的愤怒，那愤怒成了他很多行动的动力。

 

然而，就像Holywell街在Parks路开始的地方结束，Erik在当天气，作为比较之前的时间，开始变暗的时候，开始感觉到了轻松的情绪。他谨慎又随意地360度扫视着在他周围游荡的人群，那些人偶尔冲撞着他并嘟嘟哝哝地骂着像是“傻逼站在这鬼地方的正中间。”这里没有一张抓住他视线的面孔，这说明这个海岸很安全。他的心脏重重地跳动了一阵；如果这是在其它场合他可以不那么在意，但这次不同。他不能让有人尾随他，不能是当他准备进入freeman酒吧并立刻发现了他的目标的现在。

 

懒懒地坐在一个见证过更好岁月的硬背木椅上，明显已经半醉了还要坚持喝的，是一个不超过二十的年轻人，或者从他手里的品脱酒来看已经到了合法饮酒年龄。他的头发是乱乱的深色波浪，正在漫不经心地抬一只手把眼睛前的头发捞起来，他的嘴巴歪歪地微笑着，好像他正在煞费苦心地做一件很重要的事，而这件事所拥有的毫无疑问的一点就是接下来他要写的另一个假设。Erik为坐在他对面的年轻女人同情地抽了抽嘴角，而后者看起来好像迷失在了科学术语和无法理解的理论的漩涡之中了。

 

他会这样做的，如果不是因为那排山倒海的嫉妒刺激着他前去那对坐着的男女身边居高临下地看着他们的话，会令人生畏地站着，并表达他的恐吓。

 

Charles Xavier 开始，表现的有一点儿因为喝了很多便宜啤酒而导致的反应迟钝。他的脸红红的，而他的眼睛——Erik经常沉醉在这眼睛里——有一点儿呆滞。“Erik。”

 

这个名字的发音模糊不清，经过了一个心跳的尴尬寂静，Charles给了Erik一个呆呆的笑容。“Erik，”Charles向坐在他对面的穿着森林绿风衣和栗子色齐肩头发的年轻女人做了个手势，她的脸很窄，但她的笑得很开；但最重要的是，Erik快速地一嗅就明确了她并无能力的事实。Erik放松了一点，但只有一点点。“这是Moira MacTaggert.她教...不好意思，是教什么，亲爱的？”

 

“刑事司法，”她帮着提示说，没有落下一拍。她向Erik伸出一只纤细的手。“很高兴见到你，Erik先生。”

 

Erik因为权衡和她握手的利弊致使时间大概有点太久了，她开始放下手，眼色有些阴沉。

 

“Erik Lehnsherr，”他流畅地说道，就像他握住她手的中间没有任何停顿。

 

“Moira只是我最新的关于连续性繁殖动态里DNA革命性的改变的推测的一名听众，”Charles开心地说道，完全遗忘了他们之间尴尬的紧张。“拉把椅子过来吧，Erik。我想听听你对此的想法。”

 

“不需要了，”Moira快速地站起来，把自己的椅子让给了Erik。“我得走了，很高兴再次见到你。Charles。Erik。”

 

她礼貌地向他点点头，快速的逃离了这里，Charles向她皱了皱眉。“我真的有这么无聊么？”当Erik坐进Moira腾出来的位子上时，Charles问道。

 

“要欣赏与你的对话，需要特定的幽默感以及较高水平的智商，Charles，”Erik友善地轻轻笑着。既然电灯泡已经自己跑了，他也就更愿意友善了。距离他第一次见到Charles已经差不多过了一个星期了，他第一次见到这个Omega也是在这个酒吧，两人通过过量的啤酒和几乎没有的常识建立起了一种古怪的亲密友谊。Erik不得不开始好奇Charles的教养是否有些…不同。当这样一个流着“危险”血液，笑的时候露出太多牙齿的Alpha面对着自己时，大多数的Omega会选择往反方向逃跑。

 

“大概吧，”Charles叹气，注意力很快被他空空的啤酒杯转移。“或者大概我没喝够足量的酒精让我自己变得更加…富有智慧。”

 

“我觉得你已经喝的有点多了，”Erik指出，然后越过小桌紧握住他的手腕。“我想是你觉得你的的陈述不够好，是么？”

 

“这很引人注目，”Charles哼哼着，眉头皱的更深了。“如何让我数量庞大的迷人的听众之中的三人接受是完全不同的事情。”

 

“而我要假设你会多多少少告诉我点？”

 

“确实。”Charles又叹了一口气，急急的呼气让他向前倾，他用手撑着头。“很显然，关于连续性繁殖动态的特别想法以及智人这种优秀物种的开端是亵渎神灵的。我还以为我用最不冒犯的方式表述了它呢。”

 

“他们是文盲白痴，”Erik将Charles纤细的双手握在他更大的，起茧的手中。它们比Erik的手更细更苍白，在Erik长着茧的大手中看起来令人惊异地精致。“别在意，这非常符合人类。”

 

Charles给了Erik一个虚弱的笑容。“他们是牛津的高级教授，Erik。尽管只是在基因构造方面，你也不能否认他们的能力。”

 

“是他们的基因构造让他们的能力比你低的，”不在意周边的环境，Erik快速的亲吻了一下Charles的指关节。

 

“那是你的观点，”Charles提醒他，无视了这其中的性暗示，但一个笑容从他嘴角溢出，温暖了他的腹腔。这亮光对于这个酒吧太明亮了，不是么？“我们也许现在是更高级的物种，但别忘了有一天，进化论会创造出另一个毫无疑问怀着和现在的你一样的观点看我们的物种。”

 

“就这样吧，” Erik耸耸肩。“我没有对违背了上帝的意志有一丁点儿怨恨。毕竟，这是创造了我们的东西。”

 

Charles只是给了他一个理解的微笑，没有说什么。

 

他也不需要。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charles正怀着Pietro和Wanda，而Erik…还是Erik。

 

“Charles!”

 

被叫到名字的棕发男子抬头望了望，他正在流理台上冲泡一杯脱咖啡因（他在心里为此流下了悲惨的泪水）的茶，天真地无视了他的伴侣会用这样的语气说话的原因。“怎么了，Erik？”

 

那位Alpha气冲冲地进了厨房，看上去一半狂乱一半愤怒。“你不该下床的！我能帮你拿东西！医生说——”

 

“医生可以愉快地滚到一边，然后把他的狗屁建议塞到太阳照不到的犄角旮旯里了，Erik。”Charles翻了个白眼，他的眼睛有点红，因为荷尔蒙再加上刚看过悲惨的小动物纪录片，他对这二者的致命混合物有些过度反应。他一只手继续泡着茶叶，另一只手撑着后腰，以缓解他笨重的肚子带来的压力。

 

但是这个展现出不适的小动作并没有逃过他伴侣的眼睛（这段时间，当事关Charles的时候，没什么能逃过Erik的眼睛，这有时让Omega气恼万分），此时Erik在眨眼间就缩短了二人的距离来到他面前。Erik长了老茧的手习惯性地摸上Charles的肚子，肚子已经很大了，手指和手掌再不能像从前那样可以覆盖住包有他们孩子的隆起。

 

他们的孩子。每当念及此，Erik的心里都充斥着铺天盖地的敬畏和惊喜。考虑到他的工作和性格，养育孩子这个打算一度看上去不切实际。在几率如此之低并且多年来他手上沾染的鲜血与罪行积累下无数因果报应的情况下，他竟能冲破这一切，和Charles共同孕育出一个未来。不是一个孩子，而是一双。

 

当然，他刚开始被吓到了，害怕把一切都搞砸，还有可能给孩子留下终身的伤疤。害怕他们会恨他，或是怕他，或是Charles终于恢复理智，意识到不值得为了Erik去面对他那危险的生活方式，然后带着孩子们离开。

 

但是Charles耐心冷静地控制住了情况，就像他应付所有与Erik有关的不安定和“工作”一样。

 

他平静地向Erik保证，他们的孩子会一如既往爱他，不论他是平凡的钟点工，还是连环巨斧杀手（“我希望你不是，因为那样会破坏这段关系”）。他坦白道，想到即将为人父母，自己也一样地恐惧和不知所措。

 

“我的父母并不是那种——模范父母，”某天晚上当Alpha全然沉浸在了担忧和怀疑中时，Charles这样承认道，他喝了一杯低咖啡因的茶，Erik喝了大概两指到六指幅的苏格兰威士忌。“我不太记得我父亲了，能回想起来的只有，他爱工作胜于家庭。我12岁那年他去世了。我的母亲总是觉得要靠美貌赢回父亲的心，所以更多的时候她扮演的是妻子，而非母亲的角色。父亲去世后，她沉迷于酒精，认为我就是在另一个大洲上寄宿学校的累赘。15岁那年的夏天我回到家，发现她嫁给了父亲的同事，Kurt Marko。

 

“Kurt是……一个很好的继父。在当时的环境下可以说是最好的了。他对我比对自己的儿子还要好，总是夸奖我，并且拿我和他儿子比，说我更好。这成了Cain……在我身上发泄挫败感的动机——”Erik发出了不满的嘶声，Charles让他安静。“——而Kurt没有蠢到看不见那些瘀痕和骨折。他觉得家里没人的时候就会教训Cain，但那只能让Cain有更多理由去找我，报复。”

 

“所以你看，亲爱的，说到教养孩子，我也没什么模范可以参考。但是我也没有那么糟，不是吗？”

 

Erik于是立刻宣布他现在绝对完美，因此Charles顺理成章地带出了他的重点：只要你清楚地表现出对孩子们的爱，你只想给他们最好的，让他们快乐，让他们每天都充满欢笑，不必为生存而忧惧……那你就是超棒的家长啦。

 

“错误就是让你学着不去重蹈覆辙，”Charles吻了吻Erik的太阳穴，非常满意他的Alpha明白了他的意思。“不管是我们父母的错，还是我们的。我们的孩子总有一天会意识到，我们并不完美，但我们所做的一切，一定都是出于善意的。”

 

而现在，Charles在想自己到底更想要一个迟疑不安的Erik，还是一个保护欲过度的Alpha。

 

“我现在非常好，亲爱的。”Charles叹息道，轻轻拍了拍伴侣的脸颊。“不用这么担心。而且躺在床上这么久，稍微走走路对我也好啊。”

 

“才不是。”Erik坚定地回答。Charles在心里呻吟着，又来了。“医生说第一次怀孕都是最危险的，特别是怀着双胞胎的情况下。你上周差点就昏倒了，而且还只是出门了一会儿——”“你必须承认Azazel突然别人身后冒出来真的是能把人吓得失去理智”“——而你距离预产期只有一周了！”

 

“噢，别傻了，Erik。”Charles气鼓鼓地说，他轻轻抿了一口茶，本能地皱了皱鼻子。“我现在感觉很好，如果有问题我一定第一个告诉你。我又不是要冲出门回到学校看看Kitty和Hank有没有在我不在的时候妥善管理学校。”

 

Erik看上去气得要中风了，Charles立刻意识到了他的失误，暗骂自己管不住舌头。

 

“拜托你告诉我，”Erik一想到他身怀六甲、脆弱的Omega在休产假的时候去往四十英里外的大学再回家，他就忍不住咬牙，眼睛都红了。事实上Charles连从座位上站起来都要挣扎一番，走几步路都要摇摆蹒跚，但这并没有平息他的怒火。“你这段时间没有在做你刚才说的这些事。”

 

“你派人全天候全副武装地守在门口，我一步都踏不出去，可能吗？”Charles忍无可忍地爆发了。“说实话，Erik！你就不能为Alex和Darwin想想么？每次我朝窗外看，他们都在门口守着！让你的雇员不眠不休地工作，这种事难道不是不合法的吗？”

 

Charles，总是这样关心别人多过自己。Erik在心里叹息了一下。“他们要在这里保护你的安全，Charles。你知道我不能相信任何人——”

 

“相信我！”

 

“你现在连自己的脚都看不到！”Erik不假思索地咆哮道，“走下楼梯的时候你怎么可能不跌倒？”

 

此时此地，Erik知道自己大概注定要孤独一生了。空气都明显地冷却下来，而Charles的眼睛，通常是甜美温暖、如夏日湖泊一样的蓝色，也变得冰冷了。

 

“你，”每个字都发音清晰，像打磨过的刀片一样尖锐。Charles的口音和Omega的声音只会让还未出口的警告更吓人。“刚才说什么？”

 

Erik噎住了。要不是他刚才暗示Charles很……胖，Charles一定会笑Alpha此刻僵硬的表情。

 

“我……”

 

“我要去Raven那儿。”Charles说，语调里透露着不容争辩。当Charles的学生在一门三小时的课上羞辱Charles的Omega属性，而课堂内容还未进行完一半时，他就会用这种语调。“而你不能阻止我。”

 

“但是——！”

 

Charles怒气腾腾地斜了他一眼，Erik马上就退缩了。如果他的下属知道他的Omega对他有这么大的威慑力，他可就永远摆脱不了这种名声了。

 

“别。说。了。”Charles一字一字慢慢地说，好像Erik是个发展迟缓的小孩。

 

他转身走出厨房，茶遗落在流理台上，走到玄关去拿外套，这时他感受到有什么东西在他身体里“扑通”了一下，他一低头，看到自己的裤子已经浸湿，有奇怪的液体淌到了脚边。

 

“噢，天哪。”Charles虚弱地说道，Erik像子弹一样从厨房冲出来到他身边。

 

“怎么了？出什么事了？”随便换一天，换一个时刻，他都会好笑又好气地无视这些问题。但是这次，Erik的担忧确实被证实了。

 

“我觉得我的羊水破了。”Charles低语道，Erik茫然地盯着他，好像他刚才说了一句乌尔都语。

 

“什么？”Erik努力地开口，要不是看到Erik现在犹如“出水的鱼”般的精彩表情，Charles也许会考虑豪言壮志演讲一番。

 

“包裹着你家孩子的羊膜囊刚刚破了，把里面的水都洒到了地上，它们恰巧是红褐色的。”Charles实事求是地说。

 

第一阵宫缩出其不意地来了，像Azazel那样悄悄走近，但也不像Azazel，它带来的强烈疼痛好像要把Charles肺里的空气都挤出来，像大蟒蛇一样勒住他的腹部，无所忌惮地把尖牙刺进他的身体。他膝盖一软，但Erik迅速接住了他，让他勉强站住了脚。

 

Alpha大叫着让Alex和Darwin打电话给医生，而当他转身面对Charles的时候，他看上去既狂乱又得意。他张开嘴想说话，但Charles先一步制止了他。

 

“如果你敢说，‘我早告诉过你了’，”Charles嘶声警告道，宫缩仍不停止。“行行好，Erik，要不然我会让你后半生都独自一人睡在沙发上。”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“离他远点!”

 

Erik的咆哮闯进了原本弥漫着担忧气氛的房间，Alpha的信息素从他身体里的每一个毛孔中争先恐后地溢出来，回应着Charles的味道，一个Omega从待产变成分娩发出的香味。Charles极力想压制住痛苦的呜咽，结果却更是本能地、不管三七二十一想让闯进房间的Erik离开。

 

“Eri-啊！”Charles试图让他反应过度的伴侣冷静下来，结果却被另一阵突如其来的宫缩打断，过去的五分钟里，他愤恨未减，甚至有所增加。

 

Erik立刻来到Charles的身边，他半跪在床边，双手分别握住Charles的手，全然忘记了一边的Beta医生。他像一个玩偶一样，随着Charles的疼痛做出反应，弯着身子趴在Charles身上，好像他可以为Charles挡住疼痛似的。“呼吸，Charles。”

 

“你才需要呼吸，”Charles哼了一声，恼火地喘着气。这倒是真的：Erik看上去都要昏厥了——他的脸比白纸还苍白，还有些泛青，像是呕吐的前兆。

 

“别说话，”Erik敷衍道，一只手抚摸着Charles汗湿的额头，在他的Omega因为忍受分娩的痛苦时弯下腰来亲吻Charles的额角。

 

当这阵宫缩过去，Charles的身体就像舒了一口气般瘫软了下来，Beta医生再一次小心翼翼地靠近床边，对Erik的本能十分警觉，怕的他几乎要把自己的头咬下来了。

 

“别理我的伴侣，Blake医生，”Charles向金发的Beta虚弱一笑，抬头看他的伴侣，Erik的心在胸膛里低沉、坚定而隆隆地跳着。“Erik，如果你现在准备主动给我当解压球——我是说，如果你打算提供一些精神支持，到床尾去亲自接生我们的孩子，要不然我强烈建议你让可怜的医生做他的事。

 

Erik在这两个选择中沉思了一下，最终他妥协了，因为又一阵宫缩来袭，Charles咬着唇差点没忍住尖叫，身体拱得几乎要离开床了。医生立刻投入工作，当Alpha的注意力不在他身上后，他带上医用手套，检查Charles产道的扩张程度。要不是Charles把Erik拉在床头，只是因为看了看Charles的双腿间，Erik就一定会掐断Beta医生的脖子，因为他觉得这地方是只属于自己的。

 

“现在差不多有五公分了，”Blake医生说道，他看上去有些可怜。“我建议你放松。你至少要扩张到十公分才够。”

 

“我的天啊，”Charles眩晕而痛苦地哀叹了一声。他知道宫缩后的放松只是暂时的，很快下一阵又会到来。这之间的间隙将会越来越短，这使得他根本无法放松。

 

Erik还没哀鸣，但也差不多了。Alpha不哀鸣，这是软弱的表现。但是一旦事关Charles，如果能让Charles高兴满意，他愿意做任何事。所以他最终将Charles的上半身放在自己的大腿上，一只手伸过去当Charles的解压球，另一只手就像传统的Alpha安抚自己痛苦的伴侣一样，顺着后颈。触碰，不论是和性有关或只是一个简单的拥抱，在AO关系中总是件大事。Charles喜欢被触碰头皮和脖子，所以Erik在他这几个月怀孕的过程中总会特别注意在这几个部位进行定期的按摩。

 

“Erik，亲爱的，”Charles喘息着说道，极力抵挡不知第几次、但是感觉永远都不会过去的宫缩，虽然也只是过去了两小时。“我觉得我的手骨大概要被你弄断了。”

 

Erik一惊，视线向下看去，才意识到自己确实差点要捏断Charles的右掌骨了。他立刻松开了手，Charles用自己被松开的手拍了拍耳边的Erik的膝盖，另一只手不停地抚摸着自己腹部的隆起，似乎要以此缓解疼痛。事实上，Erik本应该有着钢铁般的意志（作为一个黑手党头目应该有的），这也是Charles永远不停戏弄的。这可真是件值得记录的事，也许对于Erik的同事们而言更是，考虑到他们会向Charles购买Erik当临时保姆的信息，他们可以借此敲诈Erik更多的假期。或许作为纽约最臭名昭著的黑帮老大的伴侣，Charles也多少染上了些习气。

 

“要不是我知道内情，我会说你才是那个要生孩子的呢。”Charles对Erik虚弱一笑，因为疲惫和不适的致命组合，他太紧张了，根本不能让自己放松下来。

 

Erik怒视着他。“要是你暗示的是这个的话，我可没有恐慌。”

 

“好的，好的，”Charles含糊地耸了耸肩。但是他脸上仅有的假笑也很快被抹去，转而变成了痛苦的表情，又一阵宫缩袭来。“哦…这次不一样。”

 

Erik几乎整个人都贴在了Charles身上，警觉到，“怎么了？哪里不对吗？怎么不一样了？很糟糕的不一样吗？”

 

Blake医生完全无视了Alpha的惊慌，趴在Charles的双腿间检查扩张情况。“啊，差不多可以了。下一阵宫缩的时候你就可以试着往外推了，Charles。”

 

“什么？”Erik一片茫然，无助地抓住Charles的手。“这是什么意思？”

 

“就是说，”Charles在痛苦中喘着气。“你要见到你的孩子们了，Erik。现在说真的，别再试图弄断我的手了，要不你真的得坐到外面去等。”

 

Erik极度不想把自己的Omega一个人留在这，特别是当他的Omega要面临这样的痛苦时。Erik坐定支撑住Charles的背，Charles已经准备好要把孩子推出来了。

 

接下来发生的事差不多就是，Charles的Alpha在他的背后，看着他大吼大叫一些莫名其妙又其实明白非常的诅咒（大部分是诅咒Erik的阴茎，关于他怎样预谋在Erik熟睡时把Erik阉了）。Charles的手紧紧地攥着Erik的手，Erik握拳防止给他的Omega造成不必要的伤害，他握得是这样紧，关节都泛白了，在他的脑海中，他茫然地觉得有什么东西以一种非常不舒服的方式退让了。Charles的脸因为痛苦扭曲成了红色，他的头发汗湿着贴在额前，眼泪流淌在脸上，然后——

 

一声啼哭如清晨的鸟鸣一样响彻房间，Erik觉得是如此新奇，明亮甚至是如此美丽。Charles瘫倒在他的Alpha身上，气喘吁吁筋疲力尽。

 

“恭喜你们！是个小女孩！”Blake医生宣布道，他把婴儿抱在臂间，擦干净她身上的黏液和血迹，然后把她递给Charles。

 

这可真是个重大的时刻，当Charles接过新生儿，他和Alpha第一次闻到她的味道，也使得小婴儿记住他们的味道。

 

Charles刚开始有些笨拙，但他很快就适应过来了，如鱼得水地把她抱在臂间，确保他撑住了她的头。他低下头来嗅她的味道，而她打了个喷嚏。

 

“嗨，亲爱的，”Charles对着她温热的额头呢喃到，她的额头皱巴巴的，好像假装皱眉一样（这一点惊奇地和她的Alpha父亲相像）。Erik越过他的肩膀看着，他害怕一碰，他脆弱又珍贵的宝贝就会碎了。“Erik，别躲在我身后，来见见你的女儿呀。”

 

“但——”Charles一个眼神制止了他，Erik立刻靠过去，照他的Omega所说的做，很聪明地没有让他的Omega生气。

 

小女孩一头绒绒软软的褐色卷发散在头皮上，她的眼睛紧紧地闭着，好像心里想着‘我要是无视这个奇怪的世界够久，它自己就会走开’。当Erik闻她的时候，他好像闻到了什么新的希望，像是柔软的新发面团，满含各种潜能。他潜意识里的本能已经光速地从“要保护他的Omega”变成了“要保护Omega和孩子们”。

 

小女孩好像发现了他们的味道，当Charles把她举起来，让她的鼻子离Erik和他的气味腺够近时，她欣喜地抽着鼻子发出声响。

 

现在他们已经建立让彼此建立起了父女之间认可的关系，Erik觉得自己终于可以鼓起勇气来用指尖像羽毛一样轻轻抚过她暖暖的面颊。

 

“Wanda，像我们之前说好的那样？”Charles的声音平静而虔诚。他们几周前就决定好了孩子的名字，当时的Erik焦躁不安，而Charles对于Erik蛮横地想把他关在家里十分挫败。

 

“Wanda，”Erik温柔地同意道。

 

“或许你们现在要把她抱紧了，”Blake医生警告道。“别忘了，她还有个弟弟要出来。”

 

“我可不想再来一次，”Charles呻吟道，但是手上把Wanda抱得更紧了些。

 

“我在你身边呢，”Erik亲吻Charles的额角，一边支撑着他的背一边用一只手包住抱着他们女儿的手臂。Erik现在已经知道生产不会杀死Charles，而Charles身体上忍受的痛苦和他精神上忍受的痛苦都是值得的，他已经不再害怕了。“你能做到的。”

 

“我知道我能的，”Charles烦躁地说，宫缩像海啸一样击打着他的意识。“我更担心你。我觉得你刚把自己的手弄破了。”


	5. Chapter 5

第五章   
自从Charles生下了他们大家庭的新成员，可爱的David之后，他就宣布，在Wanda和Pietro上大学之前，Erik要过禁欲的生活了。不过约莫六个月之后，他发现自己正倒在豪华礼车的后座上，享受着一场无保护措施的（尽管是100%双方自愿的，不过到底是不是Charles先勾引了Erik还有待商榷），疯狂原始的性爱。

 

他也不太清楚为什么，以及怎么变成现在这样的，但是司机拉起了身后的挡板，很好地保护了Charles的自尊心。而Erik又热又大的阴茎在他的后穴里抽插着，每次顶弄都撞在他的前列腺上，Charles则坐在他的腿上急切地骑着他。Erik的双手在Charles光裸的身体上到处游弋（再次重申，他们是如何落入这种境地的仍不得而知，但现在不是索要答案的时候，这可是十几周来他们第一次做爱，之前都是在三岁半大的双胞胎和六个月的小婴儿的环绕下仓促解决掉需求，那感觉就像是在全世界的瞩目下踩着十二英寸的细高跟鞋爬喜马拉雅山），Erik用自己熟知的能够撩拨起他快感的方式抚摸着Charles所有的性感带。

 

“操，Erik！”Charles惊呼道，用额头抵住Erik的肩膀，喘着气，指甲在他伴侣的后背上挠出一道道抓痕，他的Alpha无情地不断将他推向高潮的美丽边缘。Erik每一下都整根抽出又插入，他的囊袋打在Charles的屁股上，发出潮湿色情的声响。他在Charles耳边低声念着下流话，揉捏着一侧敏感得要命，渗出汁液的乳头，每次都狠狠冲刺贯穿，撞在前列腺上，从不失误……Charles首先达到了高潮，一头栽进了快感的深渊。

 

他的思绪飘忽不定，来到云端，甚至飘到了银河系之外，离开了他颤抖的沾满精液的身体。他无力地倒在Erik的手臂间，气喘吁吁，感觉好像——

 

“哦，操。”Erik 咒骂了一句，将Charles的思绪拉回现实。真够粗鲁啊，他暗道。他的Alpha最好找个该死的好理由，来解释一下为什么要打断他享受来之不易的高潮余韵。

 

“怎么了，Erik？”Charles 甚至没有掩藏话语中的恼怒。

 

Erik 重重地咽了口唾沫，发出类似呛住的奇怪声响，双手僵硬地停在Charles的背后。

 

这时Charles才意识到他的Alpha刚刚没能及时抽出老二，在他体内成结了。

 

妈的。

 

“我没事，Erik。”Charles 没有对着Erik怒骂，不过情形也差不多了。

 

Alpha继续在他身后徘徊着，在他努力试图将酸苦味道刷下去的时候担忧地看着他。他还带着几分睡意，这让Charles没办法对他发脾气，他的赤褐色头发乱蓬蓬的，女儿的发色也遗传自他。Erik的下巴上一片胡茬，臂弯里还抱着他们最小的孩子。他什么都没有来得及穿，只匆匆套上了一条明显属于Charles的宽松短裤，这点也非常给他加分。

 

David早就醒来，哭闹着要换尿布，Charles急忙赶去小儿子的育婴室，半路上就不得不跑到马桶边，差点把五脏也吐出来。他只庆幸双胞胎还在走廊尽头的房间沉睡着，他可不想在凌晨四点把全家都吵醒来看着他呕吐。

 

“没事的人不会无缘无故地呕吐，Charles。”自从Charles生David的时候差点把他的老二扯下来之后，Erik就在尝试走一条名为“耐心”和“敏锐”的新道路。目前为止，这除了令Charles恼火外没能起到别的作用，因为Charles才应该是通情达理，体贴周到的那个，而Erik通常直接切入重点，管它什么不圆滑和连带伤害。

 

“也许只是闹胃口而已。”Charles耸耸肩，擦了擦嘴，伸手去抱David，他在被接到Omega父亲的怀里时发出咕咕的声音。小婴儿埋在Charles的怀里，无比可爱地蹭着他的衬衣。“也许是日托的小孩生了病，而Wanda和Pietro把病菌带了回来。”

 

Erik怀疑地看了他一眼，甚至他自己也感到这个理由毫无说服力。但是David正嗷嗷待哺，这件事就暂时被搁置了。

 

直到第二天早晨。

 

他刚刚和双胞胎吻别，让他们保证会乖乖听话（两人中至少有一个不出一个小时就会闯祸），Erik要先把双胞胎送到日托再去公司，他才和伴侣交换了一个更加热情的吻，就跌跌撞撞地奔向厨房的水池，难过得头重脚轻，眼冒金星，把半消化的早餐尽数吐了出来。

 

他可以听到双胞胎在哭，Erik一边哄着他们，一边担心Charles，不断地问他感觉如何，是否有事。Wanda和Pietro看起来吓坏了，他们脸上挂着泪痕问Erik“爸爸是不是要死了”，Erik迅速给予了否定的答案，脸上的表情接近迷惑。他向他们保证，只要爸爸去看医生，就会平安无事的（这该死的不太可能，Charles想，他下午还有讲座， Raven答应会在这期间照看David，然后他要和Moira喝下午茶，他在修产假之后就没见过Moira了），然后把双胞胎交给Azazel，由他把他们送到日托。

 

“我不管你要说什么，”傲慢又一根筋的Erik又回来了，在Omega干呕的时候摩挲着他的后背。“我要带你去看医生，不管你今天有什么约会，全部给我取消掉。你要好好休息，养好身体，不然你要吓坏孩子们了。”

 

真卑鄙，用孩子来威胁他，不过Charles 想到双胞胎今天害怕的样子，看到他们的Omega父亲那样……

 

“好吧。”Charles向后靠在Erik怀里，脸色苍白，突然疲惫不堪，“但是让我先给Raven打个电话，让她来照看David。”

 

不到一刻钟的时间Raven就到了，她先宣称Charles的样子“糟得像坨屎”，然后就按她的理念开始“照看小孩”。其中包括让他毫无节制地看电视、玩玩具，让他过度兴奋（Charles怀疑她给David喝了咖啡因），但是和Azazel或Angel比起来，Charles还是更愿意让Raven来“照看小孩”。前者认为小孩能自给自足，并且拥有代谢伏特加的能力；后者则认为应和小孩保持一臂开外的距离，多一厘米也不行。他还没有机会让Darwin来试试（他感觉Darwin照看孩子非常合适，他似乎拥有无穷无尽的耐心)，而他宁愿亲手杀了David也不能让他落在Emma之流的手上。Alex总是头脑发热，而Janos又……唔，从来没出现过，根本无从提起这件事。

 

“他要在喝过午餐奶，大约1点的时候睡午觉。”Charles嘱咐道，“他要抱着毛绒鸭才肯躺下来，所以你最好把它放在手边。”

 

“放轻松，Charles。”Raven翻了个白眼，David四肢伸展躺在她脚边的毛毯上，用和Charles一样的蓝眼睛盯着上边看，然后开始自娱自乐地用自己的口水吹泡泡，显然被它完全迷住了。“这又不是我第一次照顾你的小孩。”

 

“这是你第一次从上午开始。”Charles有些焦躁，Erik毫无必要地给他裹了一件大衣（拜托外边至少有27℃）。“我不想破坏他的日常规律作息。”

 

“就一天而已，”Raven对他嗤之以鼻。“他根本不会记住的。对不对，小不点？”

 

她温柔地用脚趾推了一下David，仿佛收到提示一般，David爆发出一阵明亮的笑声。“这就对了，事情在咱们的掌握中呢。”

 

“拜托，Charles。”Erik催促到。照这样下去，他可要忘了按时上班。或者也许压根忘了要去上班了。

 

Raven和他们挥手告别，David还在地毯上咯咯地笑着。Alex和Darwin像往常一样送他们到车边，Erik提醒他们要严加看守，现下这所公寓里可住着他们的命脉（“没必要搞得这么极端。”Charles抗议道）。他们坚定地点点头，Darwin告诉Charles要快点好起来，不然Erik会变得比以往加倍的暴躁。这让Charles大笑出声，他的Alpha则不满地咆哮起来。

 

医生的工作处离得很近；Blake医生从负责Charles第一次怀孕和生产之后就做了他们的家庭医生。作为医生来说，Erik不得不承认他十分称职，从不越线，并且十分忠诚。他们定了严格的医患保密协议，即使在枪口威胁下也不会被打破，并且他也从未让Charles感到不适。

 

“呕吐，恶心……”Blake医生记下Charles的症状，无视越过病人肩膀散发出紧张气息的Alpha。“哪里疼吗?胃痛吗？有没有发烧？”

 

“都没有。”Charles摇摇头。

 

“你最近身上有点发烫。”Erik指出。

 

“我就当这是一种赞美了。”Charles挖苦地说。

 

Blake医生微笑起来，将话题拉回到Charles的病情。“最近有过性行为吗？我知道你们发誓在最小的那个上大学之前都不再要孩子了……”

 

Erik想起Charles是如何逼他发毒誓的，不禁畏缩了一下。

 

“是的。”Charles早就不会为在Blake医生面前分享性爱细节而尴尬了，这个男人看着他从两腿之间挤出三个孩子，相比之下他的性爱生活简直不值一提。

 

“最近什么时候？”

 

“大概几周前？”

 

“没做保护措施？”

 

Charles点了点头，腹中沉甸甸的，在医生说明前就有了不祥的预感。

 

“我要给你做个尿检，也许还要验血来进一步确认，但是我可以打保票，你又怀孕了。”Blake医生从笔记中抬起头来小心翼翼地看着他们。

 

他是应该小心点。

 

整个房间一下子静下来，Charles想着，又一次？，而Erik则是彻底惊呆了，像尊大理石雕像般一动不动，只是表情颇不平静。简直就是Edvard Munch的画《呐喊》（*）的翻版。  
（*注：挪威表现主义画家和版画复制匠，挪威画家，现代表现主义绘画的先驱。《呐喊》就是那副著名的有一个在河边捧着双颊张开嘴的人的画作。）

 

“又，”Charles 喃喃道，叹了口气。“怀孕了。”

 

Charles斜了Erik一眼，他突然产生了一股强烈的、无以言说的冲动，想要尽快买一个护裆。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
事实上，在Erik的办公室里，正对着他的一面墙上挂着一张白板。有人用黑色马克笔把白色的区域分成了两栏，而每栏的标题是Erik迄今为止看到或者说听到过的最愚蠢可笑的词组：“遇见Charles之前”和“遇见Charles之后”。

 

在这两个标题下，一条条列举出了“遇见Charles之前”和“遇见Charles之后”的发生在Erik身上的每件事。Erik不止一次地威胁说（也在试着）要毁掉它，但它总是能像某些恼人的弹出式广告一样重新出现。他对着这张白板沉下脸，并要求知道谁是始作俑者，甚至对那些列举的事情也表示抗议。但是不管他做了多少事，那张板子还是在那儿，而且那上面的列表也越来越长。

 

“…rik? Erik!”

 

这个满脑子充斥着疑惑的Alpha吓了一大跳，这一走神直接使得他手里的外卖咖啡跌落了，把他剪裁考究的长裤边和意大利皮革制鞋子溅得到处都是咖啡渍。他震惊又吃痛地“嘶”了一声，赶忙从人行道上那个还在淌着褐色液体的“小水坑”旁跳开了。在他旁边那些行色匆匆的路人纷纷露出轻蔑的眼神。

 

“我真的很抱歉。” Charles确实很后悔，他递上纸巾，认认真真地道歉。“我没想到你走神得这么厉害。”

 

“不…呃，”Erik看了下裤子的情况，扮了个苦相——现在只有干洗店员能搞定它了，因为工作使得这些店员必须得面对它。“是我的错，我没注意，这真是太不礼貌了。”

 

“确实，”Charles怜惜地笑了。“但是我相信你是因为在思考比我抱怨学校里缺少合适的性教育课程更重要的事。”

 

Erik其实想说，没有什么能比Charles的事更重要。但是如果他这样说，Charles就会刨根问底，那他最终就得说出自己刚才其实是在想那个毒品贩子Damien Voletz的，有关于他的哭哭啼啼的马屁精的事。当他昨晚开始在地狱火酒吧的门口贩卖毒品的时候，Damien Voletz侵犯了他的领地。这人的脸皮厚得惊人，让人讨厌。Erik不确定他是想直接把他爆头，还是在杀死他之前斩断他所有的指蹼。

 

“没什么，”Erik试图打消Charles的疑虑，“我只是…没睡好，或者睡太晚了。”

 

这不完全是个谎话：因为现在正接近一个财年的尾声（这意味着他要忙着掩盖财政报表上数不清道不明的盈利数据），而他又在“苦苦思念”（Raven的话）着Charles，所以根本没有太多时间睡觉。更不要说现在因为他开始正式追求（“你为什么不直接说是‘约会’呢，Erik？真的，”Charles摇了摇头，忍俊不禁）Charles而使得人手短缺的紧——他需要有人24小时保证Charles的安全。这意味着，他必须长期调派两个人看着Charles。他们要每隔一小时汇报一次Charles的情况，或是在有任何可疑情况出现时通知Erik。

 

“这对你的健康可不好，”Charles皱起了眉头，关切地说道。他的眼底是一片明亮的蓝色，这样的凝视让Erik良心不安，他感觉好像百抓挠心，这使他想向这个Omega坦承自己的一切罪行。“怎么了？是你工作上的事吗？”

 

听到Charles提起他的工作，Erik的肩膀几不可察地绷紧了。他才刚刚把自己说成是一个普通的商人，虽然这和事实相差甚远。Charles的眉宇间流露出一丝疑惑，但还是相信了他说的话，他没有再作怀疑。

 

“算是吧，”Erik言辞闪烁，“我的工作太无聊了。我更愿意谈谈你的。”

 

Charles再一次皱了皱眉头，但是这一次绝不是出于关心。他也没说话，两个人之间的气氛变得有点僵硬。刚才的谈话也在他们继续走向Charles教书的大学时慢慢地变得不自然了。

 

Charles开始怀疑Erik并不存在。

 

当然，这个Alpha是个活生生的人，是的，可是最近发生的事让Charles有理由怀疑，其他关于Erik的一切信息不过是一些精心编制的谎言。

 

Erik实在是好得令人怀疑他是不是真实存在了：他有着鬼魅般英俊的面孔（但也有例外，Moria说她曾经从办公室里瞥见护送Charles时的Erik，那个时候的Erik，就像是一些惊悚犯罪电影里诡计多端的恶棍）；他的生活井井有条（Gieves & Hawkes(*)高定西装的精美剪裁就很能说明问题）；而且他是真心实意地对Charles这个人感兴趣，不只是因为他是个Omega。  
(*注：君皇仕——英国男装奢侈品牌，二百多年来为英国及皇室提供服装服务。)

 

不管是多么晦涩的话题，他也总能明白Charles在说什么。虽然他不同意Charles的和平论——变种人能和人类和谐地生活在一起，但是这些分歧只是让进行他们更激烈更有深度的交谈；他和Charles一样，喜欢戏剧，书籍和国际象棋；在任何场合，他都会穿戴整齐，散发出一个Alpha该有的气息（烟，威士忌和诱惑迷人的麝香味）；他从不会用老掉牙的观点冒犯、批评有关Charles第二性征的事。

 

他实在是太完美了，最近Charles开始觉得这句话用在Erik身上竟毫不夸张。他不由地开始思考什么东西会破坏他们正在萌芽的恋情？到目前为止，他列出了这样一张表：

 

Erik在欺骗他  
Erik的阳具小（这只是因为Charles担心自己不曾见多识广，其实他的比大多人的都大）  
Erik是一个不为人知的变态连环杀人狂  
Erik是个骗子，他真正的目的其实是骗取Charles可以继承的大笔财产，伤害Charles的感情，再带着他真正的Omega伴侣浪迹天涯（这个想法可能是基于Charles的一段往日恋情，但是现在已经不重要了）

 

当然了，他以前也怀疑过Erik的职业：一个只是“普通商人”的Alpha怎么会买得起那么多剪裁考究的的西装、高级定制的皮鞋，又怎么能每次都派司机开宾利车接Charles去约会？Charles并没有经历过艰难和贫穷，但是这样的奢侈享受应该不是一个“普通商人”有能力实现的。Charles的亲生父亲和继父都是知名的核研究专家，他们在广受国际好评的科研机构里工作。Charles自己有个很长的家谱，他的父亲是Brian Xavier，Graymalkins的最后一任Alpha。Charles的爷爷曾经这样说过，他们家族流淌着在商场上积累财富的血液，而不应该“摆弄烧杯，试管”。但Brian Xavier违抗了长辈们的意思，他不仅成了一个科学家，还娶了暴发户Xavier家的女儿，并且把自己的姓也改成了Xavier。尽管长辈们暴跳如雷，却还是不能拿他怎么样，因为Brian是他们唯一的儿子，而他们也没有别的在世的亲人可以继承遗产。

 

所以Charles是Graymalkin Manor在Westchester的继承人，他在得到Graymalkin家族的全部信托基金和钱财的同时也继承了Xavier家的财富（Sharon Xavier在第一任丈夫去世后染上了酒瘾，因此已将它挥霍了很多）。他对于奢侈和财富毫不陌生——他在其中成长，在上流社会中游走，从在孩提时期就像是一个被束缚在西装里的玩偶。

 

但是Erik却不属于传统意义上的有钱人。他既不是暴发户，也不是上流社会的绅士——他勤快地去参加城里那些更加尊享的绅士所享受的俱乐部就表明“Erik Lehnsherr”不是一个需要巴结的角色。Erik所夸耀的财富避开了富人的耳目和口舌。这根本说不通。

 

Erik总是耸耸肩，逃避或者转换话题来躲避Charles关于他工作性质的随意的提问（虽然他每次都躲得很有技巧，Charles都在被分散注意或者刻意回避时感到沮丧，甚至是抓狂）。如果他真的像他第一次开始约会（追求）时说的那样，想要Charles做他的伴侣，他应该把所有事都说清楚。

 

他知道他不应该侵犯他人的隐私，或者是在网络上偷偷摸摸，探查别人生活的细节。但是Charles不能接受今后可能成为他伴侣的人有什么不可告人的秘密。绝不会再接受了。

 

他快要迟到了。

 

Erik怒视着桌上一叠文件，它们需要在下午三点审计员来收集前签好。他本已精心安排了和Charles共进午餐的计划。他打算突然出现在学校办公室里，状似无意地透露出“我刚巧也在”的信息。虽然他在两个星期前最后一次见面时就开始盘算这次计划，还安排了警觉的Alex和Darwin站岗，防止任何敌对帮派的小喽啰来刺探军情。他想带Charles去一家整洁干净、广受好评的熟食店用餐；透露学校冬假期间可能去某个热带国家度假的计划；一阵狂风暴雨般的亲吻和爱抚打破他的教授的镇静来一举赢得他的芳心。

 

这不会发生的。

 

发出一声好像来自史前时代的吼叫，Erik向那叠文件发起了进攻，他的签名越来越潦草。他甚至都不好好看一下；Emma为他做那些事，而且他绝对的信任她，大部分原因在于他们利益相关。只不过是写一些12号的Times New Roman字体，Erik已经觉得自己快得腕管综合症了。他平素优雅的签名变得像小学生在写字课上的涂鸦，难看又难以辨认。

 

当他完成的时候，已经接近2:50了，他的胳膊和头都很痛。他的手上沾了墨渍，袖口上也污渍斑斑。马克杯里残余的一些咖啡已经凉了。他现在需要干的最后一件事就是叫一个属下来他的办公室。那个人应该过度活泼，不在意他的糟糕情绪。

 

这很明显就是Raven。

 

也许是命中注定，也许是因为众星连珠而产生的巧合。但是Erik并不关心，他在Raven开口前就大吼着让她出去。

 

如果不是他的首席属下，而是别的什么人，早就匆忙逃离办公室了。但那是Raven，她一开始就支持他而且知道他内裤的尺码，因为她经常肩负着购买他日常用品的任务。她向他眨了一下眼睛，向门随意一指。

 

“有客人来找你了，”Raven抑扬顿挫地说道。她的声音让Erik的怒火快要爆

 

“谁？”Erik皱着眉头，尽力不让自己把头放在桌子上。他只想让所有人都走开，自己一个人呆着。但现在Erik想把笔插进那些审计的屁眼里，然后在从他们嘴里穿出来。

 

“我才不告诉你，”Raven慢吞吞地说。当Erik开始不耐烦地咆哮起来，没法注意到这句话的荒谬之处时，Raven收住了拖腔，“好了，好了，没必要拿出Alpha脾气。”

 

“是谁？”Erik停了下来，羞于接着说出‘胆敢擅闯我的地盘’，因为引用自大的动漫人物的话总是会被员工们取笑。他还在翻阅《如何博得尊敬》，但是他非常肯定作者肯定没当过半犯罪商业帝国的老大。

 

“Charles Xavier，”Raven几乎藏不住心里的愉悦。当她看到Erik好像被一根6英寸的针扎了屁股一样飞快地从椅子上跳起来的时候，她一点也不觉得奇怪。

 

“你怎么不早说？”Erik吼道，同时飞快地越过她走出门去。

 

Charles不可能在这儿。这太危险了。在这幢大楼外监视的敌对帮派很可能看到他进来，而且他实在是太显眼了，太完美了，他们不会错过他的。他们会接待他，让他信以为真，而且，而且…有无数的可能性，而且后果都不堪设想。他宁愿立刻剖出自己的器官，也不愿让Charles受到一点伤害。他的心里因为惊恐而一片空白，他盲目地奔向员工休息室，像一只脱水的角马冲向水坑。

 

突然他艰难又迅速地停了下来，人们可以清晰地听见橡胶与地面发出尖锐的摩擦声。

 

Erik看见Charles从Azazel那儿端过一杯茶，这就像亲眼看见他所做的一个噩梦在眼前展开。Azazel是他的5个下属之一，他在询问着Charles一些关于Erik的床上技巧，Erik是一个怎样的男友的问题，而不是他在地下室里进行的秘密工作，或者任何未知的糟糕的子公司的事。他们在寻找能用来对Erik敲诈勒索的材料，而Erik在他们找到更多情报前就已经很生气了。

 

那个记录了Erik在遇见Charles前后的性格变化的白板就在他眼前，一览无余，真他妈的一览无余。

 

“啊，Erik！” Azazel（在Charles平安无事到家之后就要被开除）向他看去，他的声音对于一个死人来说未免太愉悦了一点。“所以这就是你的myshka*！”  
（*注：俄语“小老鼠”）

 

“如果你再这样叫他，我就把你全身上下每根骨头都折断，”Erik一边咆哮着，一边大步走向Charles。“两次。”

 

他不知道该怎么处理这个——这完全是突发的情况，没有应急预案。Charles不应该会发现这里,不应该和他的雇员见面，或者是坐下来喝茶聊天，好像他们是早就认识的朋友。

 

“你不该对你的伴侣撒谎，你不该对你公开承认的爱人有所隐瞒”，他的脑海中突然响起一个像他妈妈的声音，在不断地唠叨，谴责。

 

“Charles—

 

“对不起，”这是他现在最不想听到Charles说的话，但是他听到了，他只能凝视着Charles，呆立着。“我知道我不应该这样做，但是，我知道这样侵犯了你的隐私但是我，我就是不能忍受自己对你的事一无所知。我真的很抱歉，请不要生气---”

 

Charles的眼里泛起了令人害怕的泪光，这意味着他已经在泪水决堤的边缘。Erik捧住了他的脸，亲吻他的眉毛。他真的很想忽视那些站在那儿的员工。如果不是因为实在不想让Charles紧紧环绕在他肩膀上的手松开，他一定会厉声呵斥那些雇员，让他们回到自己的位置上去。他听到了相机快门的声音，闭上了眼睛，深深呼吸了一口Charles的香味，数到了十。

 

“我没有生气，Charles，只是…”Erik停住了，示意他紧张不安的Omega跟上来。他伸手摸了摸头发，透过Charles的肩膀瞪视着他的员工们，“我们最好到我办公室里去谈。”

 

Erik低吼着，带Charles走向办公室。这时他的员工们还聚在那儿（他们都看着Erik和Charles，几乎毫不掩饰地愉快地傻笑，好像就差抱一桶爆米花了）。他关上了两人身后的门，转过身来却发现Charles在不安地咬着下唇，脸色苍白，看起来害怕自己走近。

 

“好了，好了，”Erik想安抚他，把他弄到脸上的一缕碎发捋好，“我没生气，亲爱的，我只是，很担心你。”

 

Charles突然凝视着他。显然，他现在很疑惑。“为什么？”

 

这是他从来没有预料到的对话，更不要说期待了，他把Charles拉到皮椅上坐下，然后跪在他的面前，用他的大手握住了Omega纤细小巧的双手。他的脑中一直有个声音，对他大叫痛骂，让他赶紧停下来。

 

“我的工作。。。”Erik深吸了一口气，接着说，“我的工作并不完全合法。”

 

然后是一片死寂，Charles的脸色出乎他意料地更加苍白了“你什么意思？Erik，你在说什么呢？”

 

Erik隐约记起有人告诉过他揭掉创可贴的最好方法是直接毫不犹豫地把它撕掉。这确实是合理的。

 

“我就是人们常说的‘黑帮老大’，”这是种过时的说法，Erik每次听到都避之不及。但是毫无疑问，这么说正合适。更不用说，这会呈现给Charles一个不容粉饰的，清晰的真相。“你现在所处的这间办公室，这个公司…是合法的，是真实存在的。但是它通常只是个幌子。”

 

“真正目的是？”Charles看上去要晕倒了；他的声音在颤抖，而且微弱，像是初学者在没有安全网保护的情况下走钢丝。

 

Erik直言不讳：“我像其他黑社会那样进行收购合并，”他意识到他和Charles的未来已经希望渺茫，未来正在从他的指缝中溜走。这种痛苦就像是把一把滚烫的刀子插入胸骨，但是Charles有权知道真相。即便那会是多么不堪，可憎。“用不太合法的方式，我们不做毒品买卖和性奴隶交易…但是我杀过人，Charles。”

 

他的双手沾上了无论怎样擦拭都消除不了的鲜血，无论他用多么精致的西装和金表都掩盖不了。这血玷污了他的过去，而现在也在毁了他的未来，把他和他曾想在心灵上靠近的人分开。

 

是他永远也不能拥有的人。

 

“那你。。。”Charles突然深吸了一口气。“那你觉得享受吗？”

 

Erik皱起了眉头。“享受什么？”

 

“享受杀人，”Charles的声音非常轻，Erik不得不尽全力，甚至动用了他Alpha的敏锐的感观才听到。

 

“什么”Erik难以置信的向后倒。“当然不了---不然我肯定是有病 ---”

 

“精神变态？”Charles勉强露出一个微笑，事实上更像一个痛苦的表情。“ 是，这正是我担心的。”

 

“Charles，”Erik用手捧住了这个Omega的脸，发现他的体温竟是这么的低，脸色也白的吓人。他从来不想让Charles担惊受怕，最起码不会是因为他。“我不会享受杀人。但这是必须的，特别是当他们的行为不那么 …好的时候。”

 

Charles一句话也没说，只是闭上了眼睛。Erik痛心于不能看到他眼里平时清晰展露眼前的表情了。如果知道Charles在想什么，事情就会简单很多。想想这个，想想他，想他。

 

“我绝不会伤害你，”Erik不顾一切地急着坦诚心迹。“我不希望你受伤，所以我才没有告诉你。”

 

“因为你觉得我会离你而去？”Charles笑得有点阴郁。“还是因为一旦我知道了，你就得杀了我？”

 

“什么？不！”好吧，事实上对于前者答案是肯定的，但是对于后者绝对是否定的。“我没有告诉你是因为你要是知道了就会暴露在外，并且易受伤害！”

.  
“暴露给谁？”Charles皱了皱鼻子。“你的属下？他们看起来人很好。”

 

“嗯，他们也算，但是---这不是重点！”Erik生气了。“我每次都小心翼翼地选择约会的地点，就是因为害怕那些人看到你和我在一起。他们就会知道你是我的弱点，然后利用你来控制我。”

 

Charles的笑容现在看来有些明亮了。“我是你的弱点？”

 

“这实在不是什么值得开心的事情，你应该意识到了。”

 

“Erik你爱我吗？”这个问题不知从哪儿冒了出来，和现在的气氛不太协调。

 

但是Erik熟知Charles脑子里的想法：紧张的时候会咬住下嘴唇；难为情的时候会用左手把头发拢到脑后；被告知是理想型Omega的完全反面时不管有多少深入肌骨的不安全感都要装作一副漠不关心的样子。

 

“我爱你，”Erik再一次捧起Charles的脸，让他们俩的鼻子挨得很近，他们可能呼吸着对方呼出的空气。“我爱你，这是毋庸置疑的。”

 

“那就答应我，”Charles有些哽咽，他的泪水看起来要再一次夺眶而出。“答应我永远不要轻率的做事。比如把我远远推开，自以为这样能让我安全。”

 

他怎么会---

 

“我知道你是这么想的，”Charles很激动，声音沙哑。“我不准你这么做，Erik。我不准。”

 

“我不能失去你，”Erik急切地说道。“如果你受伤了，如果你因为我被杀死，我就永远不会原谅自己。我会很快自杀，去地底下陪你。”

 

“真浪漫，”Charles虚弱地笑了笑。“但是我不同意这个打算。”

 

Erik知道现在他们之间一切都好。以后也会如此。他们能行的。

 

只要他现在能摆脱这些窃听者——那些拿他工资的懒散的员工们。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

摘要：Erik第一次发现Charles怀孕的故事，Charles担心Erik不想要孩子，而Erik则觉得自己对于Charles太过肮脏。

注释：  
预警：试图强制引发流产，提及流产，家庭暴力/身体虐待

 

在一个便利商店后的狭窄肮脏的厕所（这里大概违法了无数条卫生法规）对着试纸棒撒尿大概真的是Charles Francis Xavier这辈子做过的最不体面的事了。尿液的气味仿佛已经弥漫了几个世纪，分解的排泄物，发霉，绝望。注意到最后的那个词正是他此刻的感觉是多么有趣阿。他按照指导等了两分钟，带着一种超然的惊恐望着宣判了他命运的小小塑料棒。

 

在二十八岁的年纪，结合了才不到一个月，百分之九十五的可能性他怀了Erik的孩子。为了支撑最后百分之五的可能性，他随手抓下在冷藏饮料货架他能拿到的第一样东西（一加仑有机大豆奶——好像整个宇宙都低头对他歇斯底里地笑着）而另一手抓满了一堆男性Omega验孕物品。

 

因为他无法忍受要在便利商店厕所那种潮湿的鬼地方尿五次——不，八次，他走回了他和Erik两个月前开始同居的公寓。他细心地把买的东西装了两层袋子，以免Erik的某个下属留心看到然后把他们的疑虑汇报给Charles的配偶，使他在Erik预计的到家时间前三个小时跑回了家。他步履轻快，表情空白；只要那他没有怀孕的百分之五的可能性还在，他就要不惜一切去验证。

 

八次验孕之后膀胱都隐隐作痛，Charles锁着卫生间的门想着把自己淹死在那个华丽的兼有按摩功能的瓷质浴缸（第一次了解它的功能之后，他表达了想要和Erik离婚转而和这个浴缸结婚的意图。当他的属下听说这件事之后Alpha并不和他们一样被逗乐——直到今时今日，Charles和按摩浴缸之恋依旧是一个在内部流传的玩笑）。他端坐着皱着眉，头脑突然一瞬间清醒冷静下来。

 

他为何因此心烦呢？所以现在他怀了Erik的孩子。他们还没有聊到孩子的问题（Angel和Raven说他们还处在蜜月期；Alex和Azazel就在蜜月期结束后谁会先谈起这个问题押下赌注——显然，是Charles的机率要大一点），但是这不意味着他们打算一直不谈起，或者一直不生。这是一段感情中的里程碑，不是吗？没什么…不好的，对吗？把这个消息告诉Erik会是障碍的一种。他们得接受，在未来他和Erik会塑造一个生命，而现在这个生命正在他体内成长。花一点时间克服震惊，他确定他会喜爱一个留着他和Erik血液的孩子，他们爱的结晶。但是Erik会接受这个现实并且也提供同样无条件的爱吗？想象可能的反应，他觉得惊恐。

 

要是Erik生气那怎么办？要是Erik不喜欢孩子，要求Charles打掉孩子该怎么办（他不会——没办法杀死，对他而言如此珍贵而且还没有机会保护自己的一个孩子）？要是他和Charles离婚然后找另一个Omega，一个不会不经由他允许就怀孕的，一个更…理想的？

 

在卫生间的一角他发着抖把自己蜷缩成婴儿状，尽管穿着两层衣服依旧觉得浑身冰冷。他的手抱住自己的小腹，那里还没有明显的变化，没有丝毫迹象可以表明他怀着Erik的孩子。在渐渐接受现实之后，他的决心坚定起来。这不仅仅是他一个人的事，这件事还关系到另一个已经拥有一位家长的爱的那个孩子，即使另一个家长也许不会对他抱有同样的感情。

 

Erik一走进前门就知道有什么事不对劲。空气一片沉寂，仿佛没人在家。使他想起了没有Charles的生活（该死的白色书写板还有他可笑下属的影响），那个时候对于回家没有任何期待，那个时候这里只不过是一间房子。他脱下鞋子，轻手轻脚地穿过玄关停在了客厅。Charles蜷缩在沙发上，藏在一个…有枕头和靠垫筑成的巢穴（？）里，只看得到他的头发，一簇棕色的发丝从他盖着的羽绒被里探出来，还有一个脚趾——在Erik带着困惑的逗乐观察的时候缩了回去。他不确定他该怎样反应。他该扑在Charles身上抓着他在晚餐之前来两发（他可一点都不介意…）?或者他应该舒舒服服地躺下和他一起打瞌睡（那不是也很吸引人嘛）？

 

但是气氛有些不对劲，他的Alpha直觉十分敏锐，警觉事情有所不对，他后脑的意识不断预警着，甚至当他跪在他的配偶身边提起羽绒被滑入他身后，弯曲自己的身体和Charles紧紧贴合的时候也是如此。

 

“唔嗯，”Charles懒洋洋地喃道。“Erik？”

 

他在光洁雪白的面颊上落下一个吻，心不在焉地想着为何那儿没有了往常的蔷薇色彩。“嗯？Schatz。”

 

“欢迎回来，”Charles打着哈欠，转过身于是他可以把他的鼻子埋进Erik的气味腺，深深地吸了口它的气味。Erik也闻着他的，因甜蜜温暖而清新纯粹的气味属于他的这个事实而感到高兴。

 

“唔，”Erik的鼻子凑着他的耳朵，笑着。“今天过得怎么样？”

 

“该是我问你才对，”Charles吻了吻Erik的下巴，嘴唇温柔地抵着。“我过得很无聊。”

 

“和你有关的事没有是无聊的，”Erik露齿一笑，抬起Charles下巴于是他可以吻上他。他们抱在一起感受到对方身体的变化有太多的乐趣，但是他们又继续了对话。

 

“Moira怎样？”

 

“还是有一些怕你，”Charles用温和消遣的眼神望着他。“她还是心存疑虑，你懂的。”

 

“每个人都是如此，”Erik耸了耸肩。“他们看到我的笑容就立刻感受到了精神波动。还是不太友好的那种。”

 

“你的笑容很可爱阿，”Charles激动地说着，看起来他正要就那个宣言再说些别的，却逐渐消失，萎靡的灰烬依旧暗藏在他宝蓝的眸子里，仿佛话语消逝在舌尖上。他露出的表情看起来很奇怪，Omega总是充满激情地坦率他的想法。这让Erik想起他们正躺在客厅的地板上，在一个从卧室拿来的枕头还有沙发上的靠垫堆成的一张床上。

 

“Charles，出了什么事…吗？”Erik试探性地问道，用一种他多年不曾有过的温柔抚摸上他的颧骨。

 

Charles僵硬了一下；这是一个细微的反应，细微到如果观察者没有花数月留心每个细节的话一定不会发现，脸上每一丝细微的变化都如同一幅油画。极小的紧张透过身体抵着他，垂下的眼眸印证着情绪的变化。Charles本身不是紧张不安的，而他现在正有一些不太高兴。

 

“你知道你什么都可以告诉我，对吗？”Erik试图不让自己的焦虑显示出来；这会让他的声音听起来无力而脆弱，好像不顾一切的低级Alpha试图控制觉得他并不值得的伴侣。

 

“我知道，”Charles叹了一口气，垂下头靠在Erik的锁骨处。他的呼吸温暖地喷在Erik的皮肤上，他的发丝带着他们浴室洗发水的香味。如此细小的变化让Erik感到如此地满足真是一件有趣的事：他们的浴室，他们的卧室。简单却美好的事物。

 

他不再提这件事，因为他听到了Charles轻柔的呼噜声响了起来，如同在墙砖上沉浸于午后阳光中的一只餍足的猫正发出呜呜声。他的下嘴唇看起来如此得美味，如同被锤子拍打过的鲜嫩牛排。他的眼圈下有着淡淡的黑眼圈，而眉头则闷闷不乐地皱起。

 

Erik吻上了他眉头的皱起，然后试图用拇指抚平：他只是希望无论Charles有什么心事，那些事情都是不重要的。

 

Charles不知道今天是谁被派来保护他，但是他希望开着车绕一段路然后在午餐时间溜进商场足够甩掉他们。因为他没有想清楚到底他该怎么样把这个消息告诉Erik才不会破坏些别的东西。比如，他们的结合。在此之前，他真的不想这件事那么快地就被汇报给Erik。

 

他的手指扭曲着医院长袍极薄的褶边，把下嘴唇咬得红肿刺痛。医生走进了房间，脸上带着亲切了然的微笑手上拿着检查结果。她是一个Beta，如同大多数在这个特别领域的医生一样。

 

“好吧，Xavier先生，”她对他露出一个预期的歉意的微笑。“看起来你已经怀孕五周了。我想，刚好五周。”

 

“好的，”他应道，声音听起来很遥远。“那…孩子健康吗？”

 

她的表情变得柔软。“我得给你做个超声波还有其他一些检查，但是从你血检和尿检的结果看起来，你的状况很好。意味着你的孩子大概也是。不过你也许会变得更加嗜睡。”

 

他望着她，表情困惑，她指了指她的眼圈。“你的Alpha知道吗？如果他知道的话，我想他会更体谅你让你多休息。”

 

“不，”Charles紧闭起双眼。他真希望Erik在这里。但是他来这里是带着渺茫的希望，希望一张孩子在他子宫里的超声波照片会使Erik打消打破他们结合的念头。那会更轻易使他露出柔软的那面。

 

“我懂了，”医生听起来有一些失望，但是更多的是同情。“好吧，如果你想，有很多完全安全的方法——”

 

“不!”他如此狠狠地唐突地打断了她，把她吓到了。“我要留着我的孩子。”

 

医生回过神来对他露出的表情近似于骄傲，然后为他准备着超声波机器。冰冷的凝胶厚厚地涂在他的小腹，她稳稳地把扫描器抵在他的皮肤上。机器启动，然后——那是——

 

那是一次心跳。低沉地，听起来像是一条湿着的鱼摔在木质地板上，但是它就那样响起，那样美好。有一个小小的生命正在Charles身体里成长着，一半Erik，一半他。他想象着一个小男孩或小女孩有着Erik褐色的头发和眼眸，Erik大大的露齿笑容。他能想象Erik宠爱着他们的孩子，肆意宠坏着孩子，只是为了更多地见到他们而翘班。这个想象如同此刻一般美好，而这只是一个触不可及的梦。

 

Charles忍住哭泣的欲望，双手覆住脸仰起头让眼泪不会落下来。他好想Erik就在这里，在他身边和他一起感受惊叹和欢乐。一只温暖的手轻柔地拍了拍他的肩膀，然后递给他一张单子还有一堆关于如何在接下来几个月里照顾自己的小册子。他表情空白地接了过来，回家的时候感觉自己正游走在天堂和地狱之间，忘了注意也许在观察的Erik的下属。

 

他回家惊奇地发现Erik正坐在沙发上，嘴里弥漫着柠檬和苦瓜般苦涩的味道，越发干燥。他的表情沉寂而无情，如同坟墓一般不祥而又难以理解。这让Charles本就不舒服的腹部翻搅起来，呕吐的欲望徘徊在脑海里。

 

“Erik？”坦白说他的声音还能如此稳定着实令人惊讶，平静地把钥匙放在厨房柜台上的盘子里。“你怎么这么早回家?”

 

“Darwin告诉我你下午试图摆脱他和Alex，”Erik说道，虚伪的平静。他紧绷的眼角出卖了他，使Charles察觉到他的恼火。“你知道我有多担心吗？”

 

Erik依旧穿着他的西服，他的发丝扭曲着仿佛被手顺过太多次。他心神不宁，而Charles的心脏仿佛出现了裂缝。Erik知道真相的时候，就不会有人再像这样担心他了。

 

“你去哪了？”Erik质问道，起身把Charles堵在厨房的柜台，他靠得如此之近，炽热的呼吸打在Charles的唇上，如同火苗舔过他的皮肤威胁着如果不告诉他实情就要把他活生生烧死。

 

“我…去见了一个人，”就是这样，这不是一句谎话。他确实去见了医生。只是依旧缺少前因后果。因此使得Erik变得更加生气。

 

“谁？”

 

“是你不认识的人，”Charles很快地答道，错误地认为状况会就此平息。但是Erik抓住他的手腕，力气大到要留下瘀伤，他的咆哮声回荡在Charles体内。

 

“Charles，是谁？告诉我，在我派人查出来然后打断他的腿之前。”

 

“你敢用那种手段对付我，Erik Lehnsherr，”Charles用没被束缚的手无效地推搡着Erik，但是Erik的话使他泄气；他屡次告诉他要尊重隐私，就给他一些独处的时间（近来更加频繁），但是Erik似乎从来无法理解‘私人时间’的意思。

 

“你是我的配偶，”Erik咆哮地说道。“你不明白那意味着什么吗？我宁愿杀了你，然后自杀，也不要看着你和某个肮脏的杂种Alpha一起迎着落日余晖私奔而去。”

 

等等，什么？

 

“Erik——”

 

“你再也见不到这个人了，”Erik的声音几乎是在咆哮，警告和威胁汇成了一句话。“我会找到他们，然后我会——”

 

“Erik，见鬼！我怀孕了！”

 

Erik僵住了，正当Charles以为怒火不会再更激烈，会熄灭的时候，Erik怒火中烧地把他扭倒在地。他一只手按在Charles的腹部，他们的孩子他们的孩子Erik在干什么——“你得打掉它，”Erik怒吼道。“我不会让我的Omega怀着一个野种——”

 

他覆在Charles腹部的手更加用力，Charles尖叫着，他尖叫得如此大声感觉自己的头都要炸裂，他哭喊着试图踢开Erik因为Erik正试图打掉的是他们的孩子——

 

然后压力消失了，Charles模糊地意识到他被自己的缀泣呛住了，他刚才一定叫喊出声了；Erik背靠在碗橱上，脸上是完全的惊骇。他看起来如同一个母亲刚在面前被射杀的人，勉强喘息着。

 

“…什么？”他最终只能吐出这两个字。Charles如同婴儿般蜷缩起来，意识警告着他要远离此刻反复无常难以预测的Erik，Omega的本能则要求他安抚他的Alpha。

 

就Charles所知，他的Alpha刚刚试图使他流产，所以他的Omega本能可以去见鬼了。

 

“这是你的孩子，傻逼，”Charles依旧哭着，他的声音抖动着仿佛正在打嗝。依旧恐惧着，当他意识到他的Alpha刚刚试图强制他流产的事实，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，连他脖颈后的发丝都竖了起来。他以为Charles有了外遇。他难以置信，震惊，害怕。不只是为他自己，也为了Erik刚刚试图杀死的孩子。“你…离我远点。离我远点，Erik。”

 

Erik难以入睡。在下午发生的…混乱之后，Erik被迫订了一间酒店房间过夜（还有度过可预期的未来）。他无法忍受想到半夜醒来发现身边没有温暖的身体如同章鱼一般吸附着他，没有使人宽心的Omega气味围绕着他。

 

Charles怀着他的孩子。他依旧无法理清思绪，有一个由他和Charles基因组成的小小生命，正孕育在他的Omega的子宫里。

 

不是Erik从没想过要孩子；他幻想着Charles在他身边还有孩子们其乐融融的场景。他想的不是用双手感受整个孕期身躯沉重的Omega，谁会在怀孕的时候还看起来这么性感呢，他更想要想象混合着他们的基因的孩子会是什么样子。他们会有Charles蔚蓝的眼眸吗，如同阳光透过蓝宝石一样得热烈明亮？他们会不幸遗传Erik传说中‘连环杀手式’的笑容吗？

 

那时他就会出门直截了当地对着某人开枪，然后意识到有Charles这个配偶他已经足够幸运了。和他有孩子就太超过了。

 

他望着他的手，他能看见的只有鲜血和悲伤。他怎么能用这样一双手抱着一个孩子呢？

 

已经一个月了，Erik还是没有回家。

 

是的，每当Charles听见门外走廊上有人曳步而过，他就会畏缩起来，是的，他也许做着关于在他告诉Erik真相之前Erik真的成功使他流产的噩梦，他躺在厨房地板上，双腿间的血流了满地而他的Alpha却只是站在那里，没有想要帮他救他们的孩子。他的Omega本能（该死的烦心事；如果不是因为他现在的情形，他会喝的酩酊大醉）则叫嚣着让他去找他的配偶，在他的气味和臂弯里安心沉醉。在晚上他用一件黑色的翻领毛衣来代替Erik，但是那气味正在衰退，Charles的精神也是如此。

 

他不知道Erik对孩子是喜爱还是心烦，他权衡着他的选择。他可以现在就收拾行李然后离开，在Erik回来之前（如果他还会回来的话）带着孩子消失。他也可以留下，直面Erik的反应，好的（可能性现在是越变越小了）或坏的。他把行李箱打开，即使在他心里他赞同现在离开…他却做不到。纵然他离开，他也需要某种结果。也许是在一个月内，也许是孩子出生二十年后。他握着一杯茶，心灰意冷。好像他们的求爱和蜜月期是上个世纪的事，而不是两个月前。

 

敲门声使他惊起，茶洒在了柜台上。他起身开门，想着也许是Angel或是Raven来传递Erik的近况（“工作，工作，奴役别人工作，工作”）还有试图安慰他。

 

推却她们陪伴的话语戛然而止，打开门看见Erik站在门口，看起来十分疲惫不堪，就像一个受了上从战场上退下的士兵一般。

 

“对不起，”Erik脱口而出，没有直视Charles。他的态度是真诚的歉意，垂眸望着他的鞋子。这个姿势omega意味十足，所以做这个姿势一定深深打击到Alpha的本能。

 

“为了什么？”Charles忍不住尖酸的语气；只是脱口而出。“指责我背叛了你？不相信我？还是试图杀死我们的孩子？”

 

“所有这些，”Erik的肩膀更加低垂。他看起来就像一只落魄的狗被踢了一脚。但是Charles真的，真的忍不住。他现在充满恶意而且小气刻薄，但是如果他说Erik脸上的愧疚没有使他他过去几周的痛苦舒缓的话，他就是在说谎。一种病态，糟糕的方式，知道他不是唯一一个痛苦的人让他感觉更好。

 

“为什么？”Charles叹着气，手背擦过前额。“你为什么要——”

 

“因为我爱你，”Erik坦白直率地说道。声音里没有自以为是，没有辩护，只是老实的自责。

 

该死的。Charles心软了；他知道Erik来自一个不友善的地方，一眨眼的功夫人们就会互相背叛，如同他们的关系仿佛在猪泔水里找出的钻石一样难能可贵。

 

为他所做的，还有试图做的事找不到任何借口，但是当Erik如同被训斥的孩子一样垂着头时，Charles真的无法无法继续生气，于是他把Erik拉入怀中把脸埋入了他的颈弯，汲取着Alpha的气味。温暖的感觉透入心扉，安慰舒缓着Omega的内心，即使他的潜意识依旧警惕而小心翼翼。

 

“我也爱你，”Charles低语道，Erik的手臂缓慢小心地环抱住他，动作小心地仿佛是在接近着一个野生动物。“我想你。”

 

“对不起，”Erik又说了一遍，他的嘴唇抵着Charles的发际线。“只是…对不起。”

 

他们谁也不知道在门口呆了多久，但是最终他们到了沙发上依偎在一起，Erik依旧穿着他的西服套装，而Charles的茶在柜台上渐渐凉了。

 

“我…”Erik重重地吞咽了一下。“我觉得你应该和Raven待在一起，直到我想明白某些事情。”

 

Charles不确定他是否还在呼吸。“你什么意思？”

 

“你不应该在我身边，”Erik的视线避开了他。“你还有…还有孩子。”

 

Charles抓住他外套的翻领逼着他们视线相遇，感觉有些东西正竭力逃脱他的控制而他正处于恐慌之中。“Erik，你在说什么？”

 

“和我在一起不安全，”Erik严厉地说道，表情带着一点羞愧。“在我试图对你—在我做出那些事之后。Charles，我杀过人。”

 

“我以为我们很久之前就讨论过这个了，”Charles直截了当地说。“Erik，你不能现在逃避。”

 

“我没有!”Erik怒视着他。“我只是在努力保证你的安全!从我手中！”

 

“你误会了，你犯了一次错，”把这件事如此轻易抹去Charles感觉并不好，但是当他的Alpha试图为了他好推开他，这是他无法忽视的。他Omega的本能在抓狂。“Erik，我需要你。我们的孩子也需要你。”

 

Erik视线又移开了，Charles怀疑他眼里的闪烁是涌起的泪花。噢，天哪！

 

“Erik，拜托，”Charles抚摸上他的脸颊，现在已经是恳求着。“不要做一个该死的牺牲者，为了一些愚蠢的事情牺牲我们的幸福。”

 

“这一点也不愚蠢，”Erik严厉地说着。“当我和你结合，你就变成了一个目标。但是我不会任由另一个我深爱的人因为我而成为被攻击的目标。”

 

Erik爱着他们的孩子。那真的是Charles需要听到的所有。

 

“你这个傻瓜，”Charles怜爱地笑着，拂过Erik的前额后吻了上去。“你真是个傻瓜。”  
Erik怒视着他。

 

“如果你坚持要推开我，”Charles继续，无情地使出了秘密武器。“我要告诉你整个办公室你哭鼻子了。然后我就把你的老二扎个结切掉扔给Azazel的狗吃。”

 

想象着的Erik对他露出了一个怀疑的表情，他不相信Charles能做到他的威胁；Charles则挑起一边眉毛拿出了他的手机拍下了一张Erik流泪的表情。

 

下午剩下的时光就是为照片而扭斗摔跤还有缓慢甜蜜地在他们的客厅地板上进行和好后的性爱。

 

Charles已经怀孕五月的时候，他大发慈悲允许Erik和他一起去做超声波检查。他的Alpha要逼疯他，坦白说如果看一眼肚子里的孩子会使他过分保护欲停止哪怕半个小时，那他就算想尽一切方法也会做到。

 

又是那个Beta医生，她认出了Charles。她对他露出了一个了然的微笑领着这一对进入房间，启动机器。在冰凉的凝胶涂抹上他明显膨胀鼓起的腹部时他嘶嘶作响，Charles得用一只手覆在Erik的胸膛上来使他平静下来。

 

“我们来看看…”医生对吓人的Alpha要不就是毫不在意或者是习惯了。“噢！”

 

Charles猛地起身，恐慌之间画面断开了。“什么？怎么了？”

 

“躺回去让我再看一遍，确认一下，”她的声音里没有暗藏遗憾或者是糟糕，只是好奇的希望。画面回来了，然后Charles看见了一副模糊的图像——

 

“双胞胎！”她宣布道。Erik发出的声音仿佛一只被掐住的猫，非常幸运的是，Charles手可以够到抓起扔向他的东西只是一个无害的纸巾盒。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
总结：  
大家盼望的绑架情节。

正文：  
Charles第一次被绑架的时候，距离他知道Erik是干什么的才不到一个星期。如果他没有那么害怕绑匪的话（回头想想，他还挺鄙视他们的，因为他们缺乏想象力，戴着滑雪面具，挥舞着中国制造的手枪——如果你要杀个美国人或者英国人的话，请至少使用贝雷塔），他几乎可以在脑中听到Erik大吼“我他妈的告诉过你了。” 

 

他按照Erik的嘱咐：别把不必要的精力花在顶嘴上（“我没顶嘴——”“Charles，你就是靠顶嘴谋生的，不过是用的科学术语。”），绝对别屈服，尽最大努力掩盖住信息素腺。他离开的时候比起其他的绑架来可以说是毫发未损，只是有几处擦伤和一点被敲击后留下的伤痕。 Erik从十分焦虑担忧Charles的性命，到发泄愤怒的过程总共持续了两个小时。他的俘虏们可不像逮捕者一样那么幸运，三年后，警方了结了调查他们行踪的案子，不了了之。

 

这几年他也被绑架过几次，尽管Erik在不断增加对他安全保护，但迄今为止最坏的一次是Victor Creed决定要尝尝Erik Lehnsherr新绑定的Omega伴侣的滋味。Charles被骚扰、殴打甚至差点被强奸。但是Victor的手指和脚趾因此被切了片，胫骨被大锤修理得粉碎，他的眼睛被挖了出来，最后被挂住锁骨直到流血而死。Erik还想再用酷刑，但是Charles只想回家去窝在毯子和枕头筑成的安全小窝里，因为它们闻起来像他的Alpha。

 

最终，Erik最不想发生在Charles身上的事情终于发生了：Charles对绑架一事已成习惯。

 

这一次他怀着David，和Erik一起在银行。Pietro和Wanda在托儿所，毫无疑问让刚成为他们第四任老师才几周的人掉光了头发。他们不守规矩，毫无疑问完全是他们的Alpha父亲的孩子：他们不听除了父母以外的任何人说的“不行”，而且从不屈从于管教。

 

“你为什么非得要个保险箱不可呢？”Charles撅着嘴抱怨着，一遍拖着脚步跟上。他受不了了，他怀孕六个月，脚踝肿胀着，不停地想要小便。如果马桶圈上有个垫子的话，他能在该死的怀孕期间一直呆在上面。“我们家不就行吗？”

 

“因为我在这笔特殊存款还合法的时候就把它弄回来了。”Erik轻快地说，用一条胳膊环住Omega的腰，让他重重地靠在他怀里。

 

Charles瞟了他一眼。“所以我们就得订一个谨慎跑路的计划？因为我得提醒你，挺着个六个月的肚子跑路绝对不是谨慎的做法。”

 

“真性感。”Erik将一个吻印在他的发线上。

 

Charles张开嘴想要反驳，但是一个手中拿着钢制盒子的Beta喊了Erik的别名，然后把他们领到一个私人隔间。一道帘子遮住了旁人打探的视线，然后Erik就用钥匙打开了盒子。Charles在他周围看着（即使是踮着脚越过他的肩膀看都有点困难）。

 

在Charles忍受了最后半小时肿胀疼痛的脚踝后终于打开的盒子里，是一把包裹好的沾着风干血迹的雕刻刀。这把刀子看起来像是一百年前某个谋杀现场的证物。Charles又看了Erik一眼。

 

“你这笔存款存的时候是合法的。”他面无表情地说。

 

“嗯，那就没什么问题了。”Erik把装刀子的包裹塞进保险箱里，把一小笔现金放回了盒子里。他要把刀子放到Luciano Delgrand卧室里那副莫奈仿作后面的保险柜里去，这样一来下礼拜警察去搜查他家的时候（自从他们得到了匿名线报的暗示后，当然了），这些会是证明他是几年前他哥哥谋杀案的凶手的致命证据。这样一来觊觎Erik的地盘的马屁精就可以被处理掉了。

 

“那是因为你花钱让他们别做。”Charles叹了口气，任由他傻乎乎的丈夫带他出了房间。“真不敢相信你要我陪你来是干这个。”

 

“可你才是那个想跟我来的人。”Erik提醒他。

 

“‘会很快的，Charles。’”Charles鹦鹉学舌道。“‘就很快地进来出去一下，Charles。’”

 

Erik转了转眼珠，在Omega的标记上捏了一把，把他搞得脸红了。

 

“现在我们可以去满足一下你那些无聊的要求了。”Erik笑起来。“像什么腌菜上放点花生酱啦——”

 

枪声像闪电一样划破空气，紧跟着是一声紧张的叫喊：

 

“所有人都趴到地上！”

 

“操。”Erik嘟囔道，不假思索地把他的Omega领向相反的方向。

 

“嘿，这有逃兵！”一个声音粗哑、戴着滑雪面具的年轻人不知道从哪个角落突然跑出来，搞的Charles差点心脏病发作。他朝他们挥舞着一柄抢，Erik差点就想上去把枪夺了。如果不是在扭打中容易使Charles陷入危险境地中的话，他会这么做的，他也可以做到。

 

“来啊，把你的小贱货也领到大厅来。”一个年轻人讥笑道。

 

现在，Erik被惹怒了。

 

“别干蠢事。”Charles把一只手放在Erik的前臂上，脸上带着愉快的微笑。Erik知道这个笑容，它绝不是友好的象征。“等我们确定是在对付什么人之后再说。”

 

当这个年轻人推搡他们来到大厅，别的强盗正在那里围着人质，恐吓出纳员。Erik斜了他一眼：“你们这些未成年人是觉得，在星期五下午抢个银行玩是很与众不同的乐子吗？”

 

“他们第一次转的肯定不是这个念头。”Charles耸耸肩。“毕竟是年少无知？”

 

Erik正张嘴准备恶声恶气地嘲讽一下这个借口，但是被突如其来的警铃声打断了。“噢，真棒。有人找到报警按钮了。太棒了。”

 

“闭嘴！”一个孩子用枪托敲了一下Erik的后脑勺，让Alpha的怒气又升高了。Charles捉住他的手腕，把他拉住。

 

“别冲动。”Charles警告他。

 

“这种情况你已经见怪不怪了？”Erik皱着眉，摸了摸后脑勺上的肿块。“通常来说都是我告诉你别干蠢事的。”

 

“多提神啊，是不是？”Charles微笑道，把垂到Erik眼前的头发梳道合适的位置。“你现在知道我有多沮丧了吧。”

 

年轻的劫匪又回来了，这次非常外行地抓着一把不一样的枪（Erik严肃怀疑保险没关）。他的声音中带着浓浓的紧张，嗓子尖的像未成熟的少年一样。“走！你们两个是我们的人质！”

 

“什么，你们就找不到个弱老太太带上？”Erik抱怨道，胳膊牢牢地搂着Charles的腰。Charles用胳膊肘捣了捣他的肋骨。

 

“走！”年轻劫匪尖叫道，挥舞着枪，终于把保险拉上了。

 

Erik平淡地看了他一眼。“你刚刚是不小心把保险关了吗？”

 

“Erik，我爱你，不过为了你的老二给我的这个‘爱的结晶’，如果你闭嘴几分钟，别让那孩子冲咱们挥舞枪的话我会非常高兴的。”Charles不耐烦地说。

 

“说得对，听好了你们这些小宝——嘿！我已经十六了！”那孩子发出了尖叫。

 

妙极了。十六岁，就已经开始持枪抢银行了，虽然不知道怎么用。

 

“马上走！”小孩把他们从后门推出去，推上一辆黑色货车（这下Erik觉得这不可能再更陈词滥调了。没有什么“劫匪跑路专用交通工具”比一辆挺普通的黑色货车还低调了。）

 

Erik伸出手，在Charles跌倒在肮脏的货车箱的地上之前扶住了他，在那孩子甩上门之前将Charles扶正。他们听到他爬进了驾驶室，和某个在车轮旁边的人坐到了一起，然后抬头看着其他三个戴着各式各样滑雪面具、同时也在回头瞪着他们的同伙。Erik分别给他们起名叫Grouchy（吐槽弟）、Happy（傻白甜）和Stupid（小蠢蛋）。

 

“我不知道你怎么想的，但是我发现滑雪面具很难让人感到……毛骨悚然。”Charles发着抖，无意识地靠紧他的伴侣。

 

“那就取下来吧。”吐槽弟声音含糊不清地说。“只要我们安全了就放你们走。”

 

“你疯了吗？万一他们说出去呢？”小蠢蛋争论道。

 

“说啥？”吐槽弟呵斥道。“说他们被一伙小丑当了人质？”

 

“至少这家伙还比我预想的有点自知之明。”Erik嘟囔道。

 

“我说我们应该拿他们换赎金。”傻白甜说，听起来对自己的提议很满意。“我的意思是，看好那个Alpha。他可穿着三件套，一定很有钱，对吧？”

 

Erik露齿而笑。

 

“操啊。”小蠢蛋退缩了。“他笑得真操蛋。”

 

“我觉得很有魅力啊。”Charles一本正经地说道，亲了亲Erik的脸颊。

 

三个年轻人发出了被噎住似的声音。

 

这一堆警察把年轻的劫犯们吓坏了，他们开始像无头苍蝇一样惊慌地到处乱撞。

 

“让他们滚蛋，”吐槽弟抬起头冲Erik嚷嚷。“告诉他们要是再不停止追我们的话我们就把你们全突突了！”

 

Erik抬起一边的眉毛，Charles轻蔑地哼了一声。

 

“你确定？你要我去告诉他们我正被枪指着？”Erik慢吞吞地说。

 

警笛又响了起来，吐槽弟失去了耐心。“我他妈的不在乎！快做！”

 

他把一个扩音器扔给Erik，他用一只手就接住了，完全不在乎路有多不平。

 

“我告诉过你系好安全带的，不过……”Charles站起来的时候Erik对他小声说道。Charles轻蔑地看了他一眼，一只手抓住货车的边，另一只手覆在腹部。

 

小蠢蛋把门扇开，警笛更响了。Erik拿着扩音器站起来，看了一眼跟着他们的警车，然后爆发出一阵歇斯底里的笑声。

 

Charles翻了个白眼；他非常清楚是什么东西为何如此有趣。

 

“下午好啊，Summers警官。”Erik好不容易忍着没有笑出声。他用鼻子哼了一声又开始笑。

 

“日了狗了！”傻白甜嚷道。“你认识那个警察？你到底是谁，侦探？”

 

“操！”另一个声音远远地响起。“你他妈的在干啥，Lehnsherr！”

 

“相信我，完全不是我自己想这么干的。”Erik假笑道。

 

“你他妈是怎么认识条子的？”吐槽弟猛推了一把Erik。“让他们快滚，不然就给你的脑袋吃他妈的枪子儿！”

 

Erik对Summers重复了这番话，然而Summers给他比了个中指。

 

“快点动手吧！”Summers嚷道。“赶紧帮我们把这个杂种做掉！”

 

Charles踢开另一边的门，这样他就能起来看看是哪个条子要让这票业余抢银行的做掉他的丈夫，给Scott Summers射去一个视线。

 

Scott看到一个怀着身孕的Omega面色苍白，用及其不友好的眼神看着他。而这边Erik则对他怒目而视。为何他的Omega比他还更恐怖……

 

“这他妈是咋回事？”这堆抢劫犯一块抱怨道。

 

“干得漂亮，你们这帮傻逼！”Scott用扩音器朝他们喊话。“你们把该死的Erik Lehnsherr当了操蛋的人质！”

 

三个人脸色煞白，好像司机也参与到了谈话中，因为货车突然急刹车了一下。

 

“啊。”Erik把扩音器扔向Scott的挡风玻璃，向他的伴侣伸出一只手。“多有趣啊。是不是啊，亲爱的？”

 

警察们蜂拥而上围住了货车，一边铐住他们一边高喊着米兰达原则（警察必须告诉被拘捕者其权利，包括有权保持缄默，以及他所说的话可能用作对他不利的证据）。他们都像躲瘟疫一样躲着Erik和Charles。

 

“下次你要想再找‘乐子’的话，”Charles一边抱怨着，一边让Erik把他从货车上弄下来，他因为挺着肚子而显得有些尴尬和笨重。“就把双胞胎也带上。我确定他们会比我更高兴的。”

 

最近刚升职、一直想要抓Erik把柄的Scott Summers走近他们，一边怒视着Alpha。“这他妈是怎么回事，Lehnsherr？”

 

“大概是像往常一样能说会道。”Erik假笑道。“你有没有按照最后一次咱们见面时候我说的，去投资一下字典？”

 

Scott无视他，斜眼看着Charles。“又中招了？”

 

Erik呲牙。攻击他无所谓，但是他不许任何一个人来侮辱Charles。Omega翻了个白眼，然后拍了拍Erik的胳膊。

 

“很高兴再见到你，Summers警官。”Charles露出一个自然的笑容。“我对现在的情况感到抱歉。不过确实如此，如果你要问的话，已经有26周了。”

 

“我想，恭喜你。”Scott已经快要死在Charles与生俱来的闪着光的魅力之下了。“双胞胎还好吗？”

 

“他们好的不能再好了，谢谢关心。”Charles微笑道。“Grey女士怎么样？我猜你俩大概还……”

 

“我在考虑求婚的事了，真的。”Scott实际上已经在Erik看过了的时候脸红了，真可疑。

 

“简直太棒了。”Charles温和地说。“我确定她只会高兴到难以接受。”

 

“你这么认为吗？”

 

Erik翻个白眼把他的Omega拖到一旁，一半的心思想着回头对Scott吐舌头。

 

“没必要动粗，Erik，”Charles发出嘘声，“我只是在进行一场礼貌的谈话。”

 

“没必要的礼貌谈话，”Erik纠正道，“Charles，我是不是该提醒你一下，那个Scott Summers想把我脑袋挂到城墙上去。”

 

“礼多人不怪。”Charles嗤之以鼻，摇摇摆摆地跟上Erik的长腿大步子。

 

“除了你自己。”Erik叹了口气，伸出胳膊搂着Charles的腰，然后放慢步伐。“你知道我不喜欢你和Scott Summers说话。”

 

“别那么耸人听闻，”Charles翻白眼。“他是个很礼貌的警探，Erik。最重要的是，他也只能用泰瑟枪（不致命的武器）指着你。”

 

Erik只是用德语小声咕哝了几句，就领着他的Omega回了家，祈祷着在他把Charles扔到床上好好休息之前不要有任何人再试图干蠢事。


End file.
